Secret of a Mad Scientist
by Truhan
Summary: *Finished*Sequel to A New World to Protect.Nine years of peace have passed for Trunks in the new dimension,but something related to an old enemy is going to take away that peace.
1. Peaceful Times

Author's Note:"So,here's the sequel to A New World to Protect.It takes place nine years after the end of a New World to Protect,so the first two chapters are meant to explain what's happened since then.After Chapter #3,the story and action pick up.Thanks to everyone who reviewed A New World to Protect,and I hope you enjoy this story."  
  
Disclaimer:I stopped putting this in a New World to Protect,and the same thing will happen when I run out of witty remarks.I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
Chapter 1:Peaceful Times  
  
Nine Years After the Defeat of Zaffiroth  
I tilted my head to avoid the fist that raced at me at incredible speed.I brought my knee up into the attacker's stomach,causing him to double over.  
  
"Sorry,"I said as I hammered him to the ground.  
  
A smirk came over my face as I held out my hands.I did a series of complicated hand movements and extended my arms once again,my index fingers and thumbs touching and the other fingers spread out.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!"I shouted.  
  
The yellow ball of energy shot forward,driving itself into the dark haired figure below.I sensed something behind me and somersaulted in the air to avoid a flying kick.  
  
"I almost forgot about you,"I said.  
  
"That'll be your downfall,"he replied and charged forward.  
  
I ducked under a punch,my now long hair getting in my eyes.As I went to push it back,a strong fist connected with my spine.  
  
"OW!!All right,enough,"I pleaded.  
  
"Ha ha.I warned you not to let your hair grow that long,Trunks,"he stated.  
  
"Yeah,yeah I know.Ashley likes it this way,that's why I did it,"I told him,"Zapland!You all right!?"  
  
The dark haired man floated from the crater my attack had created and dusted himself off,"I am fine.I have felt much worse in the past."  
  
"DAAAAAD!!!"  
  
"Three...Two...One,"Ray counted.  
  
He was quickly tackled by a brown haired blur.  
  
"Argh...Darn kid,watch your strength,"Ray groaned as he clutched his abdomen where the kid had rammed him.  
  
"Heh heh...Oops,sorry,"the boy said.  
  
He turned to me,"Mister Briefs,can Dart and Ruby spend the night?"  
  
"Sure Titus.As long as your mom and dad don't mind,"I replied.  
  
Titus turned to Ray with a pleading look,"Pleeeeeaaaase?"  
  
Ray sighed,"Okay.But,no pranks tonight.I don't want to wake up in the morning with green hair,got it?"  
  
The nine year old nodded and flew off,laughing happily.  
  
"That kid,one of these days I'm going to end up strangling him,"Ray said.  
  
"He'd just return the action,"I reminded him.  
  
"I guess you're right,"he laughed.  
  
"Look out,"Zapland said.  
  
"Huh?"we both asked before being tackled.  
  
"Daddy!Look what Titus did to my favorite shirt!"a little girl exclaimed.  
  
Ray looked at the shirt his daughter was holding up.It was ripped in several different places,"Looks more like the work of Dart AND Titus,Samantha."  
  
"I'll kill them both,"the eight year old growled.  
  
"Daddy,they did the same thing to my favorite dress!!"the girl holding onto my leg said.  
  
"I think you two just need to get a little payback on your brothers,"I stated.  
  
The two eight year olds looked at each other mischievously,"We'll smash their TVs!"  
  
"Uhh...That's not quite what I had in mind,"I said.  
  
The blue haired girl attached to my leg looked at me curiously,"What DID you have in mind,daddy?"  
  
"Well..You could dye their hair pink with washable dye,"I suggested.  
  
"Did it already,"Samantha said with a smirk.  
  
'She's too much like you,'I thought.  
  
'I know.I learned the hard way too,'Ray thought with a frown.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"Ruby demanded.  
  
"Nothing,"I replied.  
  
"I was thinking...Can you two take us shopping tomorrow?"she questioned.  
  
'Oh no...'we both thought.  
  
*Shopping Flashback*  
  
We were walking through the largest shopping mall in Dragon City,Ruby and Samantha throwing bags in our arms.  
  
"Think of it as a workout,"Ray said through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep the pile balanced.  
  
"I feel like going Super Saiyan now,"I stated.  
  
"Oh no!"we both exclaimed as we lost control over the bags.  
  
Several people dodged the falling bags as we stumbled around,trying to regain control.But sadly,the bags full of clothes,toys,and many other things tumbled to the ground.  
  
"And the Leaning Tower of Shopping Bags fell..."Ray trailed off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ask your mom,"I replied quickly.  
  
"Okay,"Ruby sighed.  
  
"Come on,we should go home,Samantha.You know your mom doesn't like it when you're late for dinner,"Ray said.  
  
"Coming!"the brown haired girl exclaimed.  
  
"Oh,right.I'll be over to pick up Dart and Ruby later,"Ray stated.  
  
"Right.Tell Sarah I said 'hey',"I told him.  
  
"Will do!"he called out as the two flew away.  
  
I turned to Zapland,who had remained silent the whole time,"Later."  
  
"Hmph,"he replied and flew off.  
  
I shook my head and flew to Dragon City.  
Ending Note:"Just like A New World to Protect,this story will get better as the chapter number rises.The next one will be out tomorrow(Friday,February 28).By the way,there's a lot more action in this than A New World to Protect.Anyway,please review." 


	2. Inventions and Kids

Author's Note:"I recently got another review for A New World to Protect.The person(remember,I'm not putting user names in the Notes anymore.You know who you are)was wondering how Ray and the others would do against Majin Buu.All I have to say is:You might know...someday.Anyway,thanks for that review.I hope everyone likes this chapter."  
Chapter 2:Inventions and Kids  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"I was wondering if you were ever going to come home,"Sarah said.  
  
"Sorry.We lost track of time until Trunks slammed Zapland into the ground,"I replied.  
  
"One day,you guys are going to end up killing each other,"she stated with a joking smile on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah.Dart and Ruby are coming over to spend the night with Titus and Samantha,I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not.Why would I?"  
  
"Well,you know what happened the last time those four got together to pull a prank."  
  
"Yeah,I definitely remember.I think all of Dragon City remembers THAT!"  
  
"Sometimes,I think those brats of ours are a little stupid."  
  
"Daddy,we are NOT stupid!"  
  
We turned around and saw Samantha and Titus grinning at us.  
  
"She's right,dad,"Titus said,"We're just dain bramaged."  
  
"Good one,kid,"I chuckled.  
  
"So,how long have you been waiting to say that?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Hm...About two months,"Titus replied.  
  
I watched as Titus and Samantha started to whisper to each other and were about to run off.  
  
"Woah.Hold it.What was that whispering about?"I asked.  
  
"Uhh,"they both said at the same time.  
  
"We were planning on what pranks to pull later!"Titus blurted out.  
  
"TITUS!!"Samantha shouted.  
  
"Oh,I get it.The whole 'promise to do one thing then break the promise and hope that people forget about the promise',right?It's not going to work this time.If I wake up in the middle of a forest,or if the shampoo has been switched with super glue,I'll be sure to get you back,"I warned.  
  
They both sighed an nodded,then walked.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little mean?"Sarah asked.  
  
"No.They know I'm kidding.But I will get them back one day with the biggest prank in history.You in?"I questioned.  
  
"After the baby dragon they put in our bed?Of course,"she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah,you've been around me way too long."  
  
"Does that mean you're tired of me?"  
  
"Are you kidding?...Of course I am."  
  
"Too bad.'Cause it's going to be a long time before you can rid of me."  
  
"Good."  
  
She lightly punched me on the arm,"Don't do that.It gets dumb after awhile."  
  
"Does that mean you're tired of me?"I mocked.  
  
"Shut up,"she said.  
  
"Make me,"I stated.  
  
She sighed,"You may be twenty seven but you act like a two year old.Shouldn't you go pick up Dart and Ruby?"  
  
"Oh yeah.But before I go,I forgot to tell you that Trunks said 'hey',"I told her.  
  
"Okay,tell him and Ashley that I said 'hi',"she replied.  
  
I nodded,"I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
I walked out the door and past a few houses down the sidewalk until I came to the Briefs's home.Two little blurs ran outside and stood in front of me.It was Ruby and her lavender haired brother.Trunks stepped out and waved for me to come in.I did and saw that he had some scientific devices lined up on a table along with two strange outfits.  
  
"What are those?"I asked.  
  
"My newest invention,"he replied.  
  
"Oh no.I'm not going to be a guinea pig again,Trunks.It was bad enough the first time,"I said.  
  
"No,no,no.That's not what you're in here for.These are costumes,more or less.Those two are just copies,"he pulled out two watches,"These are the real things.You press the red button and automatically change clothes."  
  
"That's cool.But,why did you make them?"I questioned.  
  
He smirked,"I'm sure you know all about the crime rate going up in Circleton.I was thinking that maybe we could use these,go Super,and lower it a little bit."  
  
I returned the smirk,"Good idea.I'm tired of hearing about hostage situations over there.What do you say we start tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded.I heard someone growl behind me and turned around to see Dart glaring in my direction.  
  
"Would you hurry up and take us over there already?I'm not allowed to walk over there alone yet,"he glared at Trunks,"And I still need to have an adult 'accompany' me."  
  
"All right,all right.Trunks,Sarah said hi.I thought I should say that before I forgot.Well,see you later,"I said.  
  
"You sure are in a rush,"he commented as I walked out.  
  
"I hate to leave Sarah alone with Titus and Samantha.It's not a good experience,trust me,"I replied.  
  
I could hear him chuckle as he closed the door.When we got to the house,Ruby and Dart both dashed off to find Titus and Samantha.  
  
"So,how's Trunks?'Sarah asked.  
  
"From what I saw,he's doing all right.He just came up with a new invention we're going to use tomorrow,"I replied.  
  
"Great.I don't think you two should be anywhere near 'new inventions'.You crashed the last five of them and even blew two of them up,"she stated.  
  
"We'll have to see tomorrow,huh?Besides,these two things can't be blown up...I think."  
Ending Note:"If you didn't understand what Titus said(dain bramaged),he meant brain damaged.It was an intentional mistake.The action starts soon.Chapter 3 will be out Saturday(tomorrow).Please review." 


	3. Another Tororin?

Author's Note:"Well,this story finally has some reviews.Maybe this one will break the record of A New World to Protect....Anyway,to answer your question,the costumes Trunks made don't look like Saiyaman(though that is where I got the idea).These costumes resemble a ninja outfit,I thought it fit Trunks and Ray's personality better than something like the Great Saiyaman.Anyway,thanks for the reviews.By the way,action starts in this chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:When you think about it,I'm giving Dragonball/Z/GT free advertising.And that gives them more money,while I'm stuck with nothing.So you can't sue me!  
Chapter 3:Another Tororin?  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
I touched the ground and walked at a slow pace into a restaurant where I was supposed to meet Jessie.I could already imagine my brother and the Saiyan laughing if they saw me.She had forced me to wear something she called 'nice'.I called it a restraint.It was a black suit that made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Why did I let her force me to wear this?I feel like a moron,'I thought.  
  
My eyes traveled across the room and stopped on Jessie.I stopped in my tracks.She was wearing a dress.It was the first dress I had ever seen her in.Then it hit me.  
  
'This is a date...I have to find some way to get out of this,'I thought,'This is Circleton...A lot of crime,a tournament...I just hope a crime strikes so that I can stop it and get out of here.'  
  
I walked over to the table,said hello,and sat down.  
  
"So...How have you been?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Fine,"I replied quickly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"she questioned.  
  
I shook my head in response and looked away,trying not to make eye contact.I was nervous around her enough as it is,making eye contact would only worsen the problem.That is when someone ran in,obviously panicked.  
  
"Someone's holding the mayor hostage at the bank!!"he shouted.  
  
'Saved by the screaming idiot,'I thought,"I will go do something about it."  
  
"All right,but you better come back!"Jessie exclaimed as I walked out.  
  
I ignored her and walked into an alley where I powered up.My hair turned orange,and then darker orange as it floated up into spikes and I reached Super Tororin Level Two.I closed my eyes when I felt two familiar energies approaching.  
  
'So,brother and the Saiyan have decided to start fighting crime,have they?Well,I will be sure to finish this up before they get here,'I thought and flew into the air.  
  
-----  
  
Below me was a large group of cop cars,a large building,and a thug with a gun pointed at a man's back.  
  
'What are those cops doing?Do they plan on just sitting there like fools?'I thought as I slowly descended to the ground.  
  
Two more people hovered in the air.I quickly recognized them as a Super Saiyan Level Two Trunks and Super Tororin Level Two Ray.They were both wearing something that looked like what a ninja would wear,obviously a disguise.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"I asked.  
  
"Bro?Is that you?"Ray questioned.  
  
"Of course it is me,fool!Now,answer my question,"I replied.  
  
He snickered,"Sorry,you just look like such an idiot wearing that!"  
  
"We do have a reason for being here,"Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah,I know.Leave this me,"Ray stated and landed.  
  
'So,that is why they are here,'I though as I watched him walk towards the man with the gun,'Just as I thought.Trying to be the heroes again.'  
  
"Stay back,or I'll shoot!"the man exclaimed.  
  
Ray just smirked and continued walking forward.Several bullets went through him and landed harmlessly on the ground.  
  
"WHAT!!?"the man shouted.  
  
"Over here."  
  
I turned my head and saw my brother chop the man in the back of the neck,knocking him out.Ray picked him up and threw him over to a cop car.  
  
"Thank you!"the chief exclaimed.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet..."  
  
We all turned to the source of the voice and saw a muscular man with blonde hair looking at us.  
  
"I am Borory.The strongest warrior in the Universe.I thought you three would show up if something like this were to happen,"the man stated.  
  
"Ray,his energy is extremely high,and it has an evil feel to it..."Trunks trailed off.  
  
"Of course my energy is extremely high.Observe,"Borory said.  
  
His hair floated up into spikes and turned orange,then darker orange.  
  
'What?He is a Tororin?Impossible.Myself,Ray,Sarah,Alia,and those kids are the only remaining Tororins in the Universe.There is no way this man can be a Tororin,let alone a Super Tororin,'I thought as I watched on.  
  
"Are you afraid?You should be.I have come to defeat you and prove that I am the strongest there is,"he stated.  
  
Ray turned to the cops,"Get out of here,now!We'll handle this."  
  
They all quickly obeyed.Two ran forward and grabbed the mayor before running off.  
  
"So,you're a Tororin,huh?Then you should learn to be respectful around royalty.I am Ray,the King of Tororins,"Ray said.  
  
"Ah...Ray,son of Zaffiroth.I heard that you defeated your father along with Zapland.You are the number one reason that I came here,"Borory stated.  
  
"Do not mention our father's name.We do not wish to be reminded of his evil,"I said.  
  
"Hmph.That doesn't matter.Zaffiroth is of no concern to anyone anymore.But,I am,"he chuckled.  
  
He pulled out a sword and rushed forward.Before I could blink,Ray had drawn the Murasamune from the sheath at his side and blocked the slash with ease.  
  
"Ha ha.What's wrong,can't hit your target?"he taunted with the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"No,I'm just waiting for you to show your weakness,"Borory replied,"Like right now!"  
  
His fist came into contact with Ray's stomach,causing him to drop out of Super Tororin and return to normal.He then fell to the ground.  
  
"No way..."Trunks trailed off.  
  
"Now then.Who next?"Borory asked himself.  
  
I growled,and waited for him to turn his back on me.  
Ending Note:"I'm sure you can guess when the next chapter will be up.Tomorrow.Thanks for the reviews,and please review again." Quote:Something new I'm going to do.With every chapter,there will be a new quote from DBZ or something else."Nightmares never last long...One day you wake up and they're gone!"-Trunks to Future Bulma before he destroyed the Androids.One of my favorite Future Trunks quotes. 


	4. A Troublesome Time

Author's Note:"Wow,I didn't think I'd get so many reviews in such a short time with this story!Thanks to everyone who reviewed,and I hope you like this chapter.Oh yeah..Trunks does something it took Goku a much longer time to do in this chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:I'm already out of witty remarks,so this is the last time I'm putting this in this story.I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
Chapter 4:A Troublesome Time  
  
Third Person  
"So,what are we going to do today,brother?"Ruby asked.  
  
"I don't know.We can't pull any pranks so I guess we'll..."Dart trailed off as he looked out the window,"Did you guys feel that?"  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"My dad's energy just dropped real low,"Titus said,looking out the same window with a worried expression.  
  
"Do you the think that daddy's been hurt?"Samantha asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.But I really don't like this feeling,sis..."Titus trailed off as they stared in the direction of Circleton.  
  
-----  
  
Zapland smirked when he saw and opening and charged forward,only to feel the steel of a sword cut into his left arm.  
  
'How can he move so fast?Not even Ray or Trunks can move at such speeds,'he thought.  
  
"I'm guessing you know about Saiyans?I'm sure you do if you knew Zaffiroth,"Trunks stated.  
  
'What are you doing,Trunks?'Ray thought as he pushed himself up.  
  
"Zapland,get everyone out of the city,then get back here as quickly as possible,"Trunks ordered,only moving his eyes to the Tororin.  
  
Zapland growled but did as he was told.  
  
"Just what are you up to?"Borory asked.  
  
"I'll show you a true Super Saiyan!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
'What?Isn't he at the highest level already?'Ray thought.  
  
Trunks started to cry out as his hair extended down to his feet and sparks of electricity shot from his muscles.A nearby building fell over.Luckily,no one was in or around it.The clouds in the sky seemed to be pulled towards Trunks as he continued to cry out.His eye brows disappeared,replaced by bulges in his skull.  
  
'What power...He's going to destroy Circleton if he keeps this up!'Ray thought.  
  
Another building fell as Trunks's screams continued.A golden sphere of energy surrounded him.In his mind,he could see many Saiyans transforming into their true ape-like forms.He could see himself as an infant,and watched as his entire life was remembered.Old memories long forgotten surfaced into the King of Saiyan's mind.He clenched his fists as pain shot through every inch of his body.  
  
"No way..."Ray trailed off.  
  
"What is going on?"Zapland asked as he returned from evacuating people.  
  
Suddenly,the screaming stopped.The sphere of energy disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.Trunks now floated in the air,golden hair down to his feet in spikes.  
  
"Is that all?Your energy is so low,it will be like a fly to me,"Borory boasted.  
  
"Whatever...Show me what you got,"Trunks's voice was eerily calm.  
  
The two rushed at each other and Trunks threw several punches that were easily blocked.On the ground,Ray charged back into Super Tororin Two and joined in the fight as Zapland did the same.Even three against one,Borory had no trouble blocking everything they threw at him.  
  
"I grow bored of you fools,"Borory said and punched the three of them into buildings that quickly fell.  
  
He threw hundreds of blasts into the crumpled buildings,causing dust to rise into the sky.The three warriors were knocked unconscious in the rubble.  
  
-----  
  
"All right.I'm REALLY not liking this!"Dart exclaimed as he felt his dad's energy rise only to drop to near nothingness.  
  
"M-Me either.You don't think they're...dead,do you?"Titus asked.  
  
"No...Daddy's too strong to die!Besides,he wouldn't leave us...would he...?"Samantha trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Ruby wiped away the tears on her cheeks and did the one thing she thought might help,"MOMMY!!!!"  
  
A few houses away,Ashley heard her daughter's scream due to her sensitive Saiyan hearing and decided to go see what was wrong.Sarah walked up the steps to see the kids looking out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?"she asked,noticing the tears in Samantha's eyes.  
  
"M-Miss Sarah...I really think you should check your husband's energy,"Dart suggested.  
  
She was confused for a second,but decided to take the nine year old's advice.He may have been a prankster,but his eyes showed extreme worry.Then she felt why he was worried.Ray,Trunks,and Zapland's energy was barely there,as if they were nearly dead.  
  
'Maybe they're training again.I remember when this happened once,and all they were doing was working on their senses so they wouldn't have to rely on energy sensing to find enemies,'she though.  
  
They heard the door open and footsteps come up the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?"Ashley asked once she saw them.  
  
"Ashley,search for Trunks's energy,"Sarah said.  
  
Ashley did what she was told,although she didn't understand it,and fainted once she felt her husband's energy.  
  
-----  
  
"Goku,what happens when King Kong and Godzilla skip down the street together?"a blue skinned being wearing black clothing asked.  
  
"I don't know,"a black haired person wearing an orange uniform replied.  
  
The blue creature snorted,"An earthquake!"  
  
Goku blinked,"That was kind of corny,King Kai."  
  
"Really?I thought it was rather funny.Okay,how do you stop a bull from charging?"King Kai tried again.  
  
Goku shrugged.  
  
"Take away his credit card!!"King Kai laughed  
  
His laughing stopped quickly as he felt that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong,King Kai?"Goku asked.  
  
"Something's wrong in the dimension where Trunks is.He and his friends are in serious trouble..."King Kai trailed off,"Goku,go to King Yemma's desk and tell him to send a Namekian to where Trunks is so that they can make a set of Dragonballs.I have a feeling that they'll need it."  
  
Goku,sensing the urgency in King Kai's voice,placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
Ending Note:"Now I think I have some explaining to do.How can the Other World be same for two different dimensions when it's not the same for different timelines(Mirai,and what's called the alternate timeline in this series)?The way I see it,if someone as important as Trunks was in a different dimension,the Kais or whatever decides that kind of thing would find a way to combine the two Other Worlds,if that makes any sense....Anyway,thanks again for all the reviews.Next one on Monday.Please review."  
  
Quote:"You're one to talk,Kakarot.Oh,I've seen you eat dessert.As hard as it is to believe,I'd rather be here than inside your stomach after one of your pig out sessions."-Vegeta to Goku after Goku complains about the contents of Buu's stomach. 


	5. The Dragonballs

Author's Note:"Thanks again for the reviews.Enjoy!(I don't have much to say,obviously)"  
Chapter 5:The Dragonballs  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I groaned as I pushed away what was left of a building off of me.I no longer felt the pure power of Super Saiyan Three coursing through my body.The impact must have knocked me out of it.My vision was blurred and my body kept shaking.  
  
'I shouldn't have went all the way...It takes too much energy out of me,'I thought.  
  
'Argh...Trunks,did you happen to catch the number of that bus?'Ray thought.  
  
'Now's not a time for jokes,you guys,'a voice in my head said.  
  
'What?Who's there?'Ray thought.  
  
'Just think of me as a friend.Who I am doesn't matter right now,'the voice stated.  
  
'That voice...'I thought.  
  
'You should feel a new energy soon.I want you to go to it as quickly as possible and take the seven orbs the person will give you,'the voice ordered.  
  
'Seven?You mean the...'I left the thought unfinished,knowing it had gotten through.  
  
'That's right,Trunks.The dimension you're in right now will have Dragonballs.But don't use them right away,or you'll miss your chance to make a better wish,'the voice replied.  
  
"Thank you,Goku,"I whispered and stood to my feet.  
  
'There's the new energy.We should hurry,'I thought.  
  
'You go ahead.I'll search for Zapland and meet up with you later,'Ray thought.  
  
'Okay,'I thought and floated into the air.  
  
I looked around,the city had been completely destroyed.  
  
"We must have been unconscious for awhile.He destroyed this entire city,"I said.  
  
I shook my head,"No time to be angry.I should go get the Dragonballs now."  
  
Closing my eyes,I concentrated on the energy I had felt.It wasn't very strong,but stronger than most of the humans,so it was easy to find.I quickly flew in the direction of it and came to a large field with a green figure standing in it.It was a Namekian,I knew from the way my mother had explained them.It had large ears,green skin,pink muscles,and two antennae on its head.There was also a golden halo over his head.  
  
"You must be Trunks.I am Dende,pleased to meet you,"it said with a short bow.  
  
I bowed back,"Nice to meet you as well,Dende."  
  
"King Kai,Goku,and King Yemma sent me to give you these,"Dende stated and handed me seven glowing orbs with stars.  
  
"Thank you!Now I have a feeling that everything will be fine!"I exclaimed as I stared into the orange orbs.  
  
"Also,sir.Um...Your mother sent this,"Dende said and handed me a device with a circular screen.  
  
It was a Dragon Radar,I could tell.But something else caught my attention.  
  
"My mother?She's in the Other World?"I asked.  
  
"Yes.She passed away the day after you came to this dimension.But,do not worry sir!She said she is fine and it was just because of old age,"Dende replied.  
  
"Well,it's better than being killed by the Androids,I guess.Thank you,Dende,"I said.  
  
"Oh,one more thing.After you use these Dragonballs...You can never use them again...King Kai said that because they were not created here,they don't belong here.So...After the first use,they cease to exist,"the Namekian stated.  
  
"Then why did my mother send a Dragon Radar?"  
  
"I believe she said it was 'Just in case those friends of your's are like Goku',sir."  
  
I chuckled,"Okay.Tell my mother that I'm sorry I wasn't there in her final moments."  
  
Dende nodded and disappeared.  
  
'I've got the Dragonballs.Have you found Zapland yet?'I thought.  
  
'Yeah,we're on our way,'Ray thought.  
  
'No,don't come here.We should go to Dragon City and tell the others what's going on,'I suggested.  
  
'All right.We'll meet you there,'he thought.  
  
I lifted off the ground,holding the Dragonballs protectively in my arms,and flew off.  
  
-----  
  
I landed and walked the rest of the way toward Dragon City.Ray and Zapland had already arrived,and I could feel their energies slightly increasing with every passing moment.That only meant one thing,they were arguing.Probably about what our next move should be.  
  
"Look,it's dad!!"  
  
Two figures bust out of the door to Ray and Sarah's house and latched on to me.  
  
"We thought you were dead!"Ruby cried.  
  
"You know daddy can't die yet,not when something bad's happening,"I said.  
  
"I told her you weren't dead,but does she listen to me?Nooo,"Dart stated,sounding nonchalant about everything.  
  
I could tell from his eyes that he had been worried too.But,I wasn't going to bring it up.  
  
"Let's go inside.I need to talk with everyone,"I said.  
  
They let go of me and dashed into the house.I chuckled and followed them.  
  
"We should fight him now!If we all fight together,the fool cannot win!That boy of yours can reach level two just like us.You should let him fight by our side and we will not lose!!"  
  
"Don't you get it Zapland?He was stronger than Trunks in level three!There's no way I'm letting Titus fight with us if it means he could be killed!"  
  
"He will not be killed as long as you protect him.Besides,the boy has your blood flowing in his veins.I admit that you are stronger than myself,and your wife is probably the strongest female in the Universe!That just makes him stronger,so you should let him fight."  
  
"Even if he is strong,I still think we should plan this out.If you and me in level two and Trunks in Super Saiyan Three couldn't beat him three on one,then we should plan it out and get an advantage against Borory."  
  
"I agree.That's the best thing we can do now,"I said as I walked into the room.  
  
"It's about time,Trunks.Are those the Dragonballs?"Ray asked.  
  
I nodded,"Right now,we should work on a plan.I'll explain these to the others after that."  
  
They nodded and I placed the Dragonballs on a shelf,then sat down and we started discussing what we should do next.  
Ending Note:"I know some of you probably thought Goku would be alive again.Sorry,but I didn't want to do that.So,for the time being,Goku's still in the Other World,but he IS watching,so he may or may not find a way to come back to life.I don't want to ruin anything,so I'm going to shut up now.Thanks for the reviews,and please review(again)." 


	6. The Fusion Dance

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I'm in a good mood today,so I'm putting up two chapters.Enjoy."  
Chapter 6:The Fusion Dance  
  
Third Person  
An hour later,the two Tororins and the Saiyan walked down the stairs,their faces emotionless,and saw that everyone had gathered in the room.  
  
"Cirrus,Jessie,Alia,Draco,Dracy?What are you guys doing here?"Ray asked.  
  
"Sarah called us.She said something about you three almost being dead so we came over as quickly as possible.Then we saw Trunks going up the stairs with a serious look on his face and decided to wait here,"Alia replied.  
  
"Well,I may as well explain these now,"Trunks stated,holding up one of orbs in his hand.  
  
The ball seemed to glow around the four stars in the center.Something about it made their draws drop.  
  
"This is a Dragonball.There are seven in all and once you gather them in one place,you can summon the Eternal Dragon to grant one wish.We can only use them once,since they weren't created in this dimension.But,we can use that wish to restore the damage that's been done,or bring back the people that were killed,"Trunks explained.  
  
"I've got a question!"Samantha exclaimed,holding her hand up,"Who's doing the damage?"  
  
It was Ray's turn to explain,"A man named Borory.While we were taking care of that gang in Circleton,he arrived on the scene and challenged us.We though it would be an easy fight...until he revealed that he was a Super Tororin,"there were a few gasps as this was said,"Trunks surprised us by going to level three,so Zapland and I tried to help him.Even three on one,Borory still beat us.When we regained consciousness,a voice spoke to us about the Dragonballs,and here we are."  
  
"In other words,a lot's happened since the last time we met,"Cirrus said.  
  
"You could say that,"Ray agreed with a smirk,one that everybody had grown used to.  
  
"So,what do you three have planned?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Well,while we were talking.The voice spoke to us again and told us about a technique called the 'Fusion Dance'.It's a very complicated series of movements that Trunks and I are practicing.It requires two people of about the same size and powerlevel.Once they do the dance,they fuse and become one.The hybrid takes traits from the two people that form it,and has enormous power,"Ray replied.  
  
Zapland took a step forward,"Titus,son of Ray.Dart,son of Trunks.You two will also learn how to fuse."  
  
The two looked deep in thought,then Dart spoke up,"It sounds pretty cool.But,could you show us what it looks like?"  
  
Zapland snickered as Ray and Trunks glanced at each other.Taking deep breaths,the two nodded.  
  
"This is very complicated,so pay attention,you two,"Trunks ordered.  
  
The nine year olds nodded and watched their dads stand a few feet away from each other.They held their arms at the same height,but pointing in opposite directions.  
  
"You have to be like a mirror version of each other.If your arms are facing the same way as the other person's,the fusion will be completely deformed and need to be held back for thirty minutes because of its attitude.If the fusion is done correctly,it will be like the attitudes of the original two were combined inside the hybrid,"Ray explained.  
  
They took three steps to the side,towards each other,and brought their hands to the other side over their heads.  
  
"Fuuu..."the two said as they continued the steps.  
  
They stopped after their arms pointed at each other.  
  
"Okay,this is where it starts to get a little tricky.You have to make sure that you end up next to each other.And also make sure that neither of you took a step forward or back.Like I said before,you have to be a mirror version of each other,"Ray said.  
  
They each lifted one leg up,and faced their arms in the direction they started.  
  
"SION!"they both exclaimed.  
  
"It's very important to keep your balance here.If you fall,you'll have to start over,"Trunks stated.  
  
They brought their arms around and touched their index fingers together,"HA!!"  
  
"It's very important that your fingers touch and stay at the same height the entire time.If you make on small mistake,the fusion will be weaker and...less sane,"Trunks said.  
  
The two got out of their poses and looked around the room.Everyone seemed to be on the edge of laughter.  
  
"So,what do you think?"Ray asked.  
  
"Uhhh..."Dart trailed off.  
  
"No offense,but...I'm not going to do that,"Titus said.  
  
"So,you're just going to let innocent people get hurt?"Ray scolded.  
  
"N-NO!"the two kids exclaimed.  
  
"Then your training starts now,"Trunks stated.  
Ending Note:"I hope I described the fusion dance right.Please review.Now,onto the next chapter..." 


	7. Two New Levels of Unfatomable Power

Author's Note:"I told you,two chapters.Enjoy."  
Chapter 7:Two New Levels of Unfathomable Power  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Raise your arm a little bit more Titus,it needs to be completely level with Dart's,"I said.  
  
Titus did as he was told and Trunks and I looked them over.  
  
"Good,now take three steps toward each other and bring your arms around,"Trunks ordered.  
  
The kids did as told,"Fuuu..."  
  
"Very good.Now,bring one leg up to your knee and face your arms the way they were when you started,"I stated.  
  
"SION!"they exclaimed as they did what they were told once more.  
  
"I'm really not liking this..."Dart trailed off.  
  
"STOP WINEING OR YOU'LL FAIL TO PROTECT INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!"I shouted.  
  
The two dropped out of their stance and saluted us,"SIR,YES SIR!"  
  
'Wonder what got into them?'Trunks thought.  
  
'I'm sure they know what's at stake.They just need a little discipline.Either that,or they're scared we'll go Super....Do you think we should give 'em a break?'I thought.  
  
He nodded,'Yeah,they've worked hard for the past two hours.I think they deserve it.'  
  
I nodded in agreement,"All right kids,that's enough for now.We'll take a break and pick up where we left off in...forty five minutes,okay?"  
  
They nodded quickly and grinned at each other.Trunks and I chuckled as they ran inside to do who knows what.  
  
"I'm surprised at how obedient they've been,"Trunks commented.  
  
"Like I said,they know what's at stake.They probably don't want people to be hurt because they failed to act...I know what that's like,"I stated.  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Keeping secrets.You never did tell me what you meant by 'I failed to protect someone else that I care for'.And here I thought that all your secrets would be revealed."  
  
I smirked,"I guess those feelings of your's aren't always correct,now are they?"  
  
"I said they were 'almost' always right.Don't blame me if I was wrong,"he replied.  
  
"'Don't blame me if I was wrong'.Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"  
  
"...Just shut up."  
  
"Daddy!You should come see this!!"  
  
"That's Samantha,"I said and glanced at Trunks.  
  
He nodded and we ran into the house.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm sure you three have woke up by now...And you're probably watching this too,"the man on television said.  
  
"Borory..."I growled.  
  
"That's right,your highness,"Borory said sarcastically,"I've taken over the news station!Just so you know,I'm in your old home.You know,the one that was burnt down.That's right,I'm in Spyroton."  
  
We had all gathered in front of the television.Everyone who hadn't seen Borory before were amazed that he was a Super Tororin.  
  
"I've been thinking...Maybe this world would be a better place with out this dump on the map.So,in about ten minutes,this place is going BOOM!!"Borory shouted.  
  
"That's it!I'm going over there right now!"I exclaimed and headed to the door.  
  
"Think about what you're doing,"Trunks said,"We can wish that place back with the Dragonballs.You are needed for the plan to take effect,so you going out there is just stupid."  
  
"I don't care!I'm not going to fail Spyroton again,"I stated and walked out.  
  
I powered up and flew off.Feeling Trunks's energy follow,I sped up and within minutes,I was at Spyroton.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!There you are,my king."  
  
I growled and flew in the direction of the voice.There,I saw Borory on top of a building,a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"I knew you'd come if I threatened this place,"he stated.  
  
"You won't get a chance to carry out that threat,"I said.  
  
"We'll see,"he started to float into the air and gathered energy.  
  
An extremely large blast started to form.My eyes widened at the power behind it.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD!!?"somebody below us shouted.  
  
I looked down and saw several people panicking.Knowing that they would die if I didn't do something pushed me over the edge.I screamed out in rage and a strong wind begin to blow.My hair stood up in spikes and turned orange,then darker.I felt an amazing power rush through my body as my hair once again turned darker.I had reached a new level.  
  
"LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF SUPER TORORIN!!!"I shouted as my strength continued to increase.  
  
I could feel that Trunks had arrived,but he wasn't powering up.The people on the ground all ran to safety as a building collapsed.My muscles started to bulge and my hair turned a crimson red as I surpassed level three and made it to level four.I could feel an amazing power coursing through my veins as I panted from the stress my body had just went through.  
  
"Now then,"I said,surprising myself at how cold I sounded,"I'll show you what true power is..."  
  
Before even I could blink,I was behind Borory and drove my knee into his back.It canceled out the energy he was still gathering and made him fly several yards away.I grabbed the handle of the Murasamune and unsheathed it.  
  
'I can't believe how strong you are!'Trunks thought.  
  
I smirked,'I know,I can't even believe it.It's like...I drew power from a source that isn't inside of me.'  
  
'Sounds like me in Super Saiyan Three,'he thought.  
  
'Let's finish this conversation later,'I thought as Borory recovered.  
Ending Note:"Now I have some explaining to do.In terms of power,Super Tororin 4 is equal to Super Saiyan 3.So Super Tororin 3 is kinda like 'Ultra' Super Saiyan,but more powerful.You'll see why I did this later on.Please review." 


	8. The Transformations Leave an Impression

Author's Note:"I just got an e-mail that's been forwarded to a lot of people.It's about a man who has a 10 month old daughter that has leukaemia.It asks that you forward it to as many people as possible,and for each person that opens it,he'll receive something like twenty cents.It seems real,so I've forwarded to my cousin's e-mail.If you get it some time,I HIGHLY suggest you forward it to as many people as possible.This way,we can all play a small role in saving a life....On a MUCH lighter note,here's the 8th chapter of Secret of a Mad Scientist.It helps to imagine this chapter,it'll make more sense."  
Chapter 8:The Transformations Leave An Impression  
  
Third Person  
"I must say,I'm impressed,your majesty,"Borory said.  
  
The other Tororin didn't reply,didn't move,his eyes looking straight through Borory.  
  
"You call yourself the 'King of Tororins',yet you look through the people you're supposed to govern.I suppose you're more like your father than you realize,"Borory stated.  
  
"Don't you DARE compare me to that monster,"Ray growled,"Besides,I don't think you have the right to call yourself a Tororin anymore.The other Tororins are dead.All that's left of our race is myself,my wife,my two kids,my brother,my sister,and you.Six out of those seven have set a new standard.We are now helpers of the Universe,not destroyers."  
  
"If you say it like that,then YOU don't deserve to call yourself a Tororin.We were proud until you became the 'leader'.You're nothing but a fool that cares too much about others,"Borory said.  
  
"That's it!"Ray exclaimed and charged forward.  
  
Trunks's sensitive ears started to ring as two swords clashed together multiple times.Before long,the battle was over,and Ray floated in the air with multiple wounds,defeated.  
  
"Well,looks like you loose.I'll see you later,your majesty,"Borory snarled and disappeared.  
  
"Darn...Even though I went to level four and he was only level two...I still lost...How can anyone be so powerful?"Ray asked himself.  
  
Trunks flew up to him,"You're wounded pretty badly..."  
  
"Don't worry about it.Besides,we've got two 'doctors' right here,"Ray replied.  
  
Trunks nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan while Ray powered down to Super Tororin.Their auras collided and the gashes in Ray's skin closed up,leaving only a few scars.  
  
"We should hurry up and get back.The others are probably worried since we just flew off without warning,"Trunks stated.  
  
The Tororin nodded and returned to his normal state as Trunks did the same.Then the two flew off in the direction of Dragon City.  
  
-----  
  
"They're back,"Dart yawned,knowing that his dad and his best friend's dad would be fine.  
  
Sarah sighed,"I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Why?You should know that those husbands of ours are practically invincible!"Ashley,who had just recently woke up,exclaimed.  
  
"Oh?Then tell me,who was it that passed out when her husband's energy dropped to near nothing?"Sarah teased.  
  
"Eh...Heh heh heh,"Ashley chuckled,a little embarrassed.  
  
The door opened and they could hear heavy foot steps coming toward the room they were in.Soon,a very exhausted Ray and an amazed Trunks walked into the room.Dart,Ruby,Titus,and Samantha glared at their dads.  
  
"What?"the two asked.  
  
"You reached Super Saiyan Three and we haven't seen it yet!"Dart and Ruby shouted at their dad.  
  
"And you reached two new levels of Super Tororin that we haven't seen!!"Titus and Samantha nearly shouted at their dad.  
  
"And I suppose everyone else would like to see these new levels too,right?"Ray asked.  
  
Everyone in the room nodded.Trunks sighed.  
  
"Then we should go into a desert or out over the ocean so we don't cause any serious damage to anything,"he said.  
  
"Ocean!Ocean!Ocean!OCEAN!!"the kids chanted.  
  
Sarah laughed as the four started to jump around to emphasize their point,"You wouldn't want to disappoint those four!"  
  
"Okay,okay!We'll show you how it works over the ocean,"Ray chuckled.  
  
"YES!!!"the four kids shouted.  
  
-----  
  
"All right.First,I go to level two,"Trunks said and powered up to Super Saiyan Two.  
  
"And I have to go to a level none of you have seen before.Super Tororin Three,"Ray stated.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of their auras.Trunks's seemed ready to explode as blue lightning crackled in it and Ray's gave off a sense of honor.  
  
"Awesome..."Titus trailed off as he looked at his dad in level three.  
  
"Now,we've never transformed at the same time,so we don't know what'll happen,"Ray said.  
  
"Just hold onto each other so you don't get blown away,"Trunks ordered.  
  
"Wait,I know who can help,"Ray stated,"Draco,Dracy,fly in front of everyone and spread your wings to block the wind."  
  
The two Emerald Dragons did as they were told.  
  
"Now then,you guys can hold onto to those two and you shouldn't be affected by our energy,"Ray said.  
  
Everyone did as they were requested to do,and braced themselves for what was coming.The Saiyan and Tororin clenched their fists and a strong wind started to blow,causing the water to ripple beneath them.  
  
"You have to reach for a power deep inside your own soul,"Trunks stated as his body began to shake.  
  
"You have to pull out the power that's remained dormant in the deepest reaches of your mind,"Ray growled as beads of sweat dripped from his brow.  
  
Trunks's golden hair started to extend to his feet and his eyebrows disappeared,replaced by bulges in his skull.Ray's hair started to flicker from crimson to the dark orange of Super Tororin Three and back as his muscles started to bulge.Water rose from the ocean and surrounded them in a nearly translucent bubble floating in the air.A crimson light and a golden light shone through the water,but nothing else.  
  
"Gosh,little bro,maybe you shouldn't use this power anymore,"Alia said as her grip tightened on Draco.  
  
"W-What power!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
"TOTALLY AWESOME!!"Titus shouted.  
  
"This is amazing..."Sarah trailed off as she stared on in awe.  
  
"Oh man...I'm glad those two are on my side,"Cirrus said.  
  
'Daddy's so strong...Now Borory doesn't stand a chance if he and Mister Trunks fuse!'Samantha thought with a grin.  
  
"OH MAN,THIS IS SO COOL!!!"Dart shouted.  
  
'Wow,daddy must be the strongest man in the Universe!'Ruby thought.  
  
"That bubble is so beautiful,"Jessie managed to say.  
  
'Were Saiyans supposed to have such power?'Ashley thought.  
  
'Ray is much stronger than when we first met so long ago,'Draco thought.  
  
'These Tororins and Saiyans are amazing!It is unlike anything I have ever seen before,'Dracy thought.  
  
With a final burst of energy,the bubble of water fell back into the ocean,revealing Trunks and Ray.One with golden hair in spikes to his feet and missing eyebrows,and the other with spiky crimson hair and bulging muscles.  
  
"These are the new levels,"the two said,causing the others to nearly shiver at how cold their voices seemed.  
  
"You two have grown quite strong!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and gasped.  
  
"NONO AND VIVI!!!?"  
Ending Note:"Remember,if you get an e-mail that's forwarded to you about leukemia,please forward it to as many other people as possible.I'm sorry if I seem like a public announcement or something,but this seems real and I feel like I have to do something,ya know?Anyway,I plan on updating my Bio soon.But I might not,I haven't decided.Please review.And remember,forward that e-mail if you get it!" 


	9. A Newcomer from the Future

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I just finished the last installment of this series,which is #5.It'll probably be awhile before it's on the net,since I have to put up all of the others first.And let me say,you have a lot to look forward to.I know it sounds like I've got a big ego,but I actually thought this story was one of my worst(except for the original version-Secrets of the Past).Anyway,it's time for me to shut up so you can read."  
Chapter 9:A Newcomer From the Future  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I slowly powered down as I looked at the two dog-like beasts floating in the air,their legs hanging limply at their sides.  
  
"Long time no see,my friends,"I said.  
  
"Dad,is that one of the warriors you told me about?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Nono as he turned around,"Yes,son.That is Ray,the one that defeated the Murasame."  
  
'Nono has a son!?'I thought.  
  
A small silver beast floated out from behind Nono and smiled as good as he could,"I'm Vivinon!Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Ahem...Is this the 'personal adventure' you two had talked about nine years ago?"I asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uh...No.What we had talked about was settling our differences with the people of Terra Canyon.That didn't take long and then we had a liter,"Vivi replied.  
  
"How big is the liter?"Titus questioned.  
  
Nono turned his head to my son and studied,"Ray,why didn't you tell us you had a son?"  
  
"A son and a daughter,"Samantha corrected.  
  
"But I'm the smarter one since I'm older!"Titus exclaimed.  
  
"You may be older,but you're stupid,"Samantha laughed.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"You never asked,"I answered Nono's question,ignoring the argument the kids were having.  
  
I could feel the strength of Super Tororin Four leave me as fatigue settled in.From the feel of his energy,the same thing happened to Trunks.  
  
"We should head to Dragon City,you two looked tired,"Sarah said.  
  
"Good idea.We can catch up on what's happened in the past nine years there,"I panted.  
  
Nono,Vivi,and Vivinon nodded in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
"So,a lot has happened to you during these nine years,"Nono said.  
  
"Yeah.But I can't help wishing we were all out in the middle of no where trying to find our way to the next town like we used to,"I stated.  
  
"Oh,Titus.To answer your question from earlier,our liter is of ten pups,"Vivi said.  
  
"Woah...Ten kids,that has to be rough,"I commented.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't as hard as taking care of two Tororins,"Nono chuckled as Titus and Samantha continued their argument about who was smarter.  
  
"You have no idea..."Sarah trailed off as she shook her head.  
  
"Don't forget taking care of two Saiyans,"Ashley reminded us as Dart and Ruby dashed by,nearly knocking over a lamp that Trunks caught.  
  
Nono's ears started to twitch,"Do you hear that?"  
  
I closed my eyes and listened for any strange noise,"No.Why?"  
  
"I don't hear anything either,"Trunks said.  
  
"Or me,"Ashley stated.  
  
If the Saiyans couldn't hear it,then no one else but Nono,Vivi,and Vivinon could.  
  
"You don't think it's Borory do you?"I asked.  
  
Nono shook his head,"This is a mechanical noise."  
  
"Let's go check it out anyway.You never know what someone like him is going to do,"I said.  
  
Everyone nodded and the three beasts lead us to the source of the noise,in the middle of a forest outside of the city.It was a large machine with a clear dome roof at the top.Most of the machine was yellow,with a few blue spots around the glass dome.There was a double C logo on the side,which I recognized as the Capsule Corp. symbol Trunks put on most of his inventions.  
  
"A time machine!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"What?"was one of the many popular questions that were muttered throughout our group.  
  
The dome started to open and a person with brown hair leapt out.A sword that looked like the Murasamune was on his back and I couldn't help but feel that I knew him.  
  
'That guy looks like you,'Trunks thought.  
  
"Oh...I didn't think ALL of you would come,"the man said as he looked around.  
  
'That voice...it sounds like a deeper version of Titus's,'I thought.  
  
'You don't think it's Titus from the future,do you?'Trunks thought.  
  
'I think it is,Trunks.'  
  
"Umm...My name is,uh,Miles!I come from the future where Borory has defeated all of you.I'm the only one left in my time,the newcomer stated.  
  
"What?The fool defeating all of us?I find that funny,"Zapland growled,"Perhaps you are Borory in disguise!"  
  
"Zapland,chill out,all right?Sense his energy and you'll find out who he REALLY is,"I told him.  
  
Zapland's eyes widened as he sensed the energy from 'Miles' and he shut up.I turned to Miles who had obviously figured out that I knew who he was.  
  
"We'll talk later,"he whispered only loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Anyway,I've come to take you guys to a better place to train.In the place I'll take you,the gravity is roughly a hundred times that of normal gravity and every second in normal time is a minute there.A minute is a hour,a hour is a day,a day is a week,and so forth,"'Miles said.  
  
"I have never heard of such a place.Where is it located?"Nono questioned.  
  
"Uh...I probably shouldn't tell you here.Since we're in a forest,there are a lot of places for Borory to hide,"'Miles' replied.  
  
"Then we'll follow you,"I suggested.  
  
"Okay,"he agreed and flew off.  
  
Everyone gasped but we quickly followed.  
Ending Note:"If you weren't impressed by the transformations in the last chapter(and even if you were),just wait 'till later.You should be pleased by what's coming.Oh,about that leukemia thing I was talking about in the last chapter.I realize it could have been a scam,but it DID seem real.And even if it was a scam,it's not my money.AOL and ZDNET are paying for it.Anyway,I was wondering if you wanted me to start re-writing A New World to Protect now.I've got plans for it that'll surprise you even if you read it two times.This story will still be put up,along with the rest.But A New World to Protect would be taken down and started over.You'd still get a chapter of it a day,except on weekends,which is when I rest my fingers.I'm willing to wait until this entire series is up before I start re-writing it.Tell me which I should do in a review.Either way,the next chapter of this story will be up tomorrow." 


	10. Swords Millions of Years Old

Author's Note:"Thanks again for the reviews.I'm surprised this story has as many as it does.Anyway,no one's said if they want or don't want the re- written A New World to Protect yet.I've already got the first chapter written,but I'll wait until some people say which I should do.Anyway,here's chapter 10."  
Chapter 10:Swords Millions of Years Old  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
We landed in the middle of a forest and we all quickly fell over because of the gravity.  
  
"Anyone that can....Go Super,"'Miles said as his hair stood up and turned orange.  
  
Again,everyone gasped except those who knew who he really was.It was easy to tell he was actually Titus if you sensed his energy.  
  
'I wonder why Titus from the future came here?'I thought.  
  
'For someone who's supposed to be a genius,you're rather stupid,Trunks.He came here to help us train,'Ray thought.  
  
I grunted and powered up to Super Saiyan,making a hundred times normal gravity seem like nothing.Dart did the same while Ray,Sarah,Titus,and Zapland became Super Tororins.  
  
"I hate not being able to go Super!"Ruby and Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure with enough training,you'll turn into a Super Tororin soon,si..er...Samantha,"'Miles stated.  
  
"What about me,daddy?Will I become a Super Saiyan soon?"Ruby asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth,I'm not sure.You don't like to train remember?And you have to train if you want to be a Super Saiyan,"I replied.  
  
She grumbled something and laid down,letting the gravity get the best of her.  
  
"Uh...What are you doing,Draco?"Ray questioned,looking at his Dragon friend with a confused look.  
  
The Emerald Dragon was flapping his wings viciously and grimacing,After a few moments,he stopped and panted before trying to fly again.  
  
"Da..I mean....Ray,I have something to show you.Follow me,you too Trunks,"'Miles stated.  
  
We nodded and followed him deeper into the forest.After a few hours of walking,which was only a few minutes outside of the area,we started to see a glowing white light in the distance.  
  
"That's the light from two swords stronger than the Murasamune.One is the Ultimasamune,and the other is the Dragon Sword.I thought that you two could wield them since legend states that only heroes can touch them,"'Miles' said.  
  
"Wait...Aren't those the swords that were forged during the Meaningless War over a million years ago?"Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah.Those swords are millions of years old,and no one has been able to pull them from those rocks since they were made,"'Miles replied,motioning to two large rocks where the sword were stabbed into.  
  
'Meaningless War?What's that?'I thought.  
  
'A war that started millions of years ago when this planet was made up of ten continents instead of the two we know now.Two leaders of different countries started to bicker over trivial things that eventually lead to a war where thousands of people died for nothing.Other countries joined the war to try to stop the two,but eventually got pulled into the argument themselves.Because of the world's leaders at the time,half the population of Earth was wiped out because of a trivial subject.The leaders refused to talk to one another face to face and instead sent millions of men and women into battle that didn't even know why they were fighting.It lead to countless people losing their lives,nearly a hundred years of bloodshed,and even sacrifices...Until a Phoenix by the name of Hawk,one of the Holy Brothers,rose from the ashes and flew from country to country,eliminating the leaders who had been pulled into the darkness that plagued their hearts.He brought back those that died for nothing and disappeared,creating the Everlasting Rainbow at the point where he vanished from.The people took this as a sign of hope and rebuilt the world,pledging that no more war would take place,and if two leaders started to bicker,they'd fight a battle themselves instead of sending armies to do it,'Ray thought.  
  
"Wow..."I couldn't help but say out loud.  
  
"Now then.I have to ask...What are you doing her,TITUS?"Ray asked.  
  
"So,you figured it out,huh?I can't say I'm not surprised!But,what I said was true.In my time,I am the last one left.Borory eliminated each of you one by one and made me suffer through it all!!I came back in hopes that I could least change things for the younger me so he doesn't have to go through what I did,"'Miles replied.  
  
"You know you can't change the future,right?I tried it once and only created an alternate timeline,"I said.  
  
"I know.But at least I can make someone's lives easier,even if they aren't from my time,"he chuckled.  
  
Ray nodded,"Just don't tell the Titus from this dimension who you are,okay?It might be bad on him to see what he might become in the future."  
  
"Don't worry!I've planned it all out.That's why I came up with the name 'Miles'.I was hoping none of you would recognize me,but I should have guessed you would sense my energy,"he stated.  
  
"Wait,we came out here for a reason,remember?We shout try to remove those swords,"I reminded them.  
  
Ray nodded in agreement and walked towards the Ultimasamune.I headed for the Dragon Sword and gripped its handle,feeling an amazing rush of power travel through my arms as I did so.I pulled with all of my strength,but nothing happened.Bolts of electricity shot from me as I went to Super Saiyan Two and pulled harder.Still nothing.With a final cry of rage,my hair extended to my feet in spikes of gold as I reached Super Saiyan Three and pulled with everything I had.But all of my strength left me and I fell to the ground after returning to normal.  
  
I could feel Ray's energy straining to pull his sword out,but nothing happened.Then I felt it increase as he went to Super Tororin Two and pulled harder,but again,nothing happened.He went to Super Tororin Three and his energy started to seem agitated as it strained once more to lift the sword out of the rock.I turned my head to him as I saw a crimson glow surround the area.He was in Super Tororin Four and pulling with ever fiber of his being.I gasped as the rock was lifted into the area,but the sword still remained in it.He dropped out of Super Tororin all together and fired a blast at the rock after he dropped it to the ground.The blast ricocheted off.  
  
"AH!!!"I cried out and rolled away as an orange ball of energy nearly hit me.  
  
I gazed at the spot where I had laid just moments before and saw a small crater where my head had been.I glared at Ray,who had fallen to the ground and he just laughed.  
  
"Oops,"he chuckled.  
  
"At least....we touched them,"I groaned and let unconsciousness settle in.  
Ending Note:"Now this story is half way over.Yeah,it only has 20 chapters.But that means you get to the real good stories faster.I've noticed that I keep forgetting the 'Quote' thing at the end of this,so I'm going to stop doing that.Unless,of course,you people want me to start it again.The next chapter of this story will be up tomorrow,as always.Please review." 


	11. Dartus is Born

Author's Note:"I don't have much to say again.Enjoy."  
Chapter 11:Dartus is Born  
  
Third Person  
They had been training for several days,and everyone could stand up without going Super in the area they trained in.It seemed like days had passed by,but it had only been a few hours in normal time.Now,it was time for Titus,son of Ray,and Dart,son of Trunks,to fuse together.  
  
"Now,get everything in synch.Blink as one,breath as one,and think as one.Picture yourselves as one entity.Picture each other as extensions of yourself,"Trunks instructed,"Are you two ready?"  
  
The nine year olds nodded and held out their arms.  
  
"Fuuu...SION!...HA!!!"they both shouted.  
  
Ray noticed a mistake.Titus had taken four steps toward Dart instead of three.He sighed as the fusion started to form.Now there stood a very old looking fusion with lavender hair with brown streaks on the side.He wore a black and pale orange vest and very odd looking pants.The fusion coughed and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Did they do it right?"Jessie asked.  
  
"His ribs are showing!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"Titus took four steps instead of three.We'll have to wait thirty minutes for the fusion to wear off so they can try it again,"Ray sighed.  
  
Cirrus seemed worried,"Thirty minutes normal time?That'd seem like more than a day here!"  
  
"Don't worry,"Miles said,"Only thirty minutes in the time here.If you want,you could leave for thirty seconds normal time and come back."  
  
Some left,but most of them stayed and studied the fusion.  
  
"When you said a slight mistake causes deformation...I didn't know it meant like this,"the fusion coughed.  
  
"Titus should have paid more attention.We'll make sure it doesn't happen again,"Ray stated.  
  
-----  
  
"Now,don't make any mistakes or we'll be forced to do it again!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
The two kids nodded again and held their arms out.  
  
"Fuuu...SION!....HA!!!"the shouted.  
  
No mistakes this time.With a bright flash of light,a muscular fusion with the same hair and clothes appeared.He wore a confident smirk and his blue eyes looked through everyone.  
  
"Good job.In thirty minutes,we'll do it again while you guys are Super,"Ray said.  
  
"Uh-uh,"the fusion shook his head,"My name is Dartus,and I'm strong enough to fight Borory,"he spoke in a voice that was Titus and Dart's at the same time,"We don't have to fuse while we're Super,we can beat him now."  
  
"Are you insane?Ray and I couldn't beat him,even at our highest levels.You may be strong,but you aren't strong enough,"Trunks warned.  
  
"We will bring Borory back and throw him to your feet...dead,"Dartus said and flew off.  
  
"Wow...Cocky,"Ashley noted.  
  
"Yeah.But I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to do it,"Sarah stated.  
  
Ray and Trunks shook their heads as they started to spar,waiting for their fused sons to get back.  
  
-----  
  
"Now then,where is he?"Dartus asked himself in the dual voice.  
  
He focused his senses and found Borory's energy a few miles north.He smirked and flew as fast as he could.  
  
"Hm?Where are they?I can't sense them anymore,"Borory muttered.  
  
He turned around in the air just in time to dodge a green blast.He looked around for the source of it,but saw nothing.  
  
"If you're looking for the guy who almost blasted your head off...That would be me."  
  
He looked in the source of the voice to see a strange youth with lavender and brown hair.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked.  
  
"I'm Dartus,and I've got a promise to keep.I promised the king of Tororins and the king of Saiyans that I'd throw you to their feet,dead,"the fusion replied.  
  
"Hmph...A kid,huh?So,you really think you can kill me?"Borory questioned.  
  
Dartus smirked,"I don't THINK I can kill you..Eheheh..I KNOW I can."  
  
The fusion disappeared and Borory turned around,blocking a fist from the cocky warrior.Dartus growled and kicked Borory in the side,earning a grunt from the older man.Not being one to miss an opportunity,Dartus punched him the face and sent flying to the ground.  
  
"How 'bout this!?"Dartus exclaimed and fired a white ball of energy towards Borory's body.  
  
There was a large explosion and Dartus smacked himself on the head.  
  
"Oh no!I promised our dad's that I'd bring him back,then I go and blow him up!Now what am I going to do?"he asked himself.  
  
"You'll...pay for that!!!"  
  
The fusion's eyes widened as he swallowed hard,"Uh...Oh...."  
  
He turned around and got punched in the eye,sending him flying a few yards back.He could feel his two parts pulling farther and farther apart.  
  
"Oh no...My time...is...UP!"he cried as Borory tried to punch him again.  
  
The fist hit nothing but air as two kids took the place of the one from seconds ago.They winced as Borory's punch zipped past their heads.They brought their hands up and spread their fingers out on both sides of their heads.  
  
Then they shouted the words of an attack Trunks had taught them,"SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Borory brought his hands up to his eyes.  
  
"MY EYES!!!I'M BLIND!!!!"the Tororin shouted.  
  
Dart and Titus grinned at each other and flew away as quickly as possible.  
  
-----  
  
"It's about time you two got back.Do you realize how stupid what you did was!?"Ray demanded.  
  
"Yes sir..."the two nine year olds trailed off as they bowed their heads.  
  
"You should know that all battles are decided before they begin,"Trunks stated.  
  
Dart lifted his head and looked at his dad,"Because of planning,right?"  
  
Trunks nodded to his son and glanced at Ray,silently telling him to continue.  
  
"If you plan correctly and you have a reason to fight,then you can't lose.You two made a mistake by getting cocky and believing that your strength alone could beat Borory,"Ray said.  
  
"Dart,do you remember those stories I told you about your grandfather?"Trunks continued when his son nodded,"They weren't completely the truth.He was an arrogant man that rushed into battle without planning.It ultimately got him killed by the Androids.He believed that he had enough strength to defeat any foe,just because he was a Super Saiyan.What I'm trying to say is...relying on only your strength can prove to be a fatal mistake."  
  
"So,you're saying the reason grandpa Vegeta died is because he was cocky?"Dart asked.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"No more..."Dart said quietly,"I'll plan from now on!And I'll help you guys beat Borory!"  
  
"Me too!!"Titus exclaimed.  
  
Ray and Trunks smiled at the small warriors as the two grinned at each other.They soon became more serious and started to train.  
Ending Note:"I wrote this around the time they were showing the episodes where Gotenks was fighting Buu(trying to anyway.I'm talking about the fat Buu),which is why Dartus is so much like Gotenks.Please review." 


	12. A Failed Plan

Author's Note:"Sorry for not putting this up yesterday.Something was wrong with the site,or maybe it was my computer.Because of that,I'll put two chapters up today.One with action,and the next is more of a filler chapter.Anyway,thanks for the reviews.I think you'll all enjoy this chapter..."  
Chapter 12:A Failed Plan  
  
Third Person  
"We should start trying to fuse now,"Trunks suggested.  
  
"Yeah,you're right.I wonder what'll happen if we fuse at our highest levels?"Ray wondered.  
  
A smirk came to Trunks's face,"Maybe we should try it..."  
  
"Yeah!But it probably wouldn't last the entire thirty minutes because of the power....I've got it!We'll fuse outside and then come in here so it will seem like thirty days until a normal fusion wears off!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
Trunks nodded and the two flew off.  
  
-----  
  
"Do you think they'll be able to do it?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Probably.Sometimes I think those two are capable of anything,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Now then,everybody hold onto to Draco and Dracy.Titus,Dart,you two come over here and fuse in Super,"Ray instructed.  
  
The two nine year olds powered up and floated to their dads.Ray and Trunks both started to cry out in pain as they reached their strongest forms.The four held out their arms.  
  
"Fuuu...SION!....HA!!!"they all shouted.  
  
The flash of light that followed was blinding.Everyone covered their eyes until it dimmed,and gasped at the sight before them.There now stood two fusions.One was Dartus with orange and golden spiky hair,and the other was a muscular fusion with crimson hair down to his feet in spikes.He had the familiar smirk of Ray and Trunks,and wore the same black and pale orange vest as Dartus.  
  
"Wow...Check out that new fusion...."Sarah trailed off as she saw the fusion of her husband and his best friend.  
  
"My name is Ranks,"the fusion introduced itself with a slight bow,"I'm a combination of Saiyan and Tororin Royalty...Or 'Saiyarorin' if you prefer."  
  
"At least he ain't as cocky as Dartus,"Cirrus whispered.  
  
"When are we going to fight Borory?"Dartus asked.  
  
"Soon.We just need a little bait to pull him to us.Zapland,we're counting on you to lure Borory into the training grounds so our fusions can last longer.After that,just leave everything to me,"Ranks replied.  
  
'I spoke too soon,'Cirrus thought,shaking his head.  
  
Zapland nodded and flew away while Ranks and Dartus floated back to where they trained to lengthen the fusion time.The others followed and they waited for Zapland to return with Borory.  
  
-----  
  
"I wish he'd hurry up!I can't wait to get Borory back for what he did to me,"Dartus growled.  
  
"Really...My brother should have been back by now,"the Ray side of Ranks agreed.  
  
Dartus tapped his foot and looked around,"I'm getting tired of all these trees....Can I just blow 'em up and get it over with?"  
  
"No,they hide us from view of anything flying overhead.You wouldn't want Borory to see us and catch us from behind,would you?"Ranks questioned.  
  
"I guess not.What's our battle plan?We gonna' double team Borory and wail on him for awhile?"  
  
"No.You'll distract him and use a Solar Flare to blind him,then evacuate this place with the others while I use one of my favorite attacks,"Ranks held up his hand and energy balls appeared at the tips of his fingers,"The Carpet Bombing."  
  
"Sounds cool.I should come up with something like that..."Dartus trailed off in thought until he heard an explosion.  
  
"Well,Zapland's back,"Ranks said as he stood up off the rock he had sat on.  
  
Dartus followed his example and the two flew to where the explosion had been.Soon,they saw Zapland in Super Tororin Two fighting with Borory.When he noticed the two fusions,he stopped battling and flew to them.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle him?Perhaps I should join in the battle?"he asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it.We can handle him.We're the two strongest beings to ever fight for this world in the mortal realm,"Ranks replied.  
  
Zapland nodded and flew away.Dartus glared at Borory.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you did to me back there,"he snarled.  
  
"Remember our plan,"Ranks whispered.  
  
"Yeah,yeah.Leave it to me,"Dartus said confidently.  
  
"I see you're back for another beating.Don't worry,I'll make your death quick,"Borory stated.  
  
"Really?Gee,you're so nice.But I'm not that way.I'll make sure your death is long,painful,and humorous...to us at least,"Dartus chuckled.  
  
The two rushed forward and exchanged punches faster than a human's eye could see.They slowly descended until they were completely hidden from view..Ranks floated above the trees and gathered energy.  
  
"NOW!!"he shouted.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!"came from under the canopy.  
  
With a bright flash of light,Dartus flew out of the trees and Ranks smirked as energy balls appeared at the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Carpet Bombing,"he whispered and waved his hand over the forest.  
  
Several thousands of blasts rained down on the forest and the trees all fell to the ground.Ranks waved his hand in the opposite direction and even more blasts shot down.But the attack stopped as an elbow collided with Ranks's spine.His eyes rolled back in his head and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha HA!!!You actually thought I would fall for that?"Borory asked,"I'll let you live for now."  
  
With that,the blonde Tororin flew away.  
  
-----  
  
The Ultimasamune and the Dragon Sword started to glow as the first letter in their future wielders' names appeared on the rocks they were embedded in.  
  
'R' appeared under the Ultimasamune.  
  
'Z' appeared under the Dragon Sword.  
Ending Note:"It's easy to tell what the letters mean.I'll give an explanation on why I did it that way in a future chapter.In the mean time,please review.Now,on to #13...." 


	13. A Peaceful Moment

Author's Note:"I said two chapters.This one is more romance than any of the others,but the action and humor will start again in the next chapter,which will be up tomorrow.Enjoy."  
Chapter 13:A Peaceful Moment  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I groaned as I managed to sit up and looked down at myself.  
  
'The fusion wore off...Don't tell me we were unconscious that long,'I thought.  
  
"You're finally awake!"  
  
I looked up and saw Dart and Titus glaring at me.  
  
"We had to drag you out of there so the fusion wouldn't last so long!Do you realize how heavy you are,dad!?"Titus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!You and my dad must weigh,like,a ton or something!"Dart agreed.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now.Where are the others?Are they all right?"I asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm.Most of them went home because they said they were too weak.Mom went somewhere and said something about memories.Dart's mom did the same thing,but went in another direction.His dad woke up about ten minutes ago and went off to find her.The others are...who knows?"Titus replied.  
  
"That's good to know.At least they weren't hurt.I'll go find Sarah,"I stated and jumped to my feet.  
  
"But,we don't know where she went,and we can't sense her,"Dart said.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to feel her energy,but it wasn't there,"Don't worry.If it has something to do with memories,I'm pretty sure I can find her."  
  
The two shrugged as I floated into the air and flew off.  
  
-----  
  
"There it is,"I said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
I was floating just over a mountain.There were vines on the side that seemed to climb up it,but I knew better.They had grown over the entrance to a cave that led to a large waterfall in the middle of a forest.This place was special to me,because my life had taken a drastic turn there.I could have flown to the other side,but it felt better walking through the cave.  
  
I lowered to the ground and drew the Murasamune.With a slight smirk on my face,I cut through the vines and stepped into the cave.After a few minutes of walking,I could hear the waterfall and a beautiful voice singing.  
  
"Found you,"I whispered as I continued to walk out of the dark cave.  
  
The voice nearly put me in a trance and seemed to almost pull me to it.I knew that voice extremely well.For a few seconds,I just listened to the lovely song,then walked up behind the singer and put my arms around her.  
  
"So,I see you're awake,"Sarah said with a smile.  
  
I returned the smile,"Yeah,I woke up about five minutes ago.Why'd you come here?"  
  
"I knew that you would be all right,so I decided to relax awhile.What about you?"  
  
"I came to find you."  
  
"You know,I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hm...How many times have I heard that?Fist,you say that,get in a huge mess,and I,your knight in shining armor,have to come save you."  
  
"If I remember correctly...You're the one that gets me into those messes.Like that time you just HAD to press a button in the ruins of the Cherry Grove Kingdom."  
  
"Oh yeah...You're right.But,I still rescue you don't I?"  
  
She laughed,"Yes,you do."  
  
I let her go and she turned around,still smiling that wonderful smile I had come to love.My eyes traveled around the area as memories flooded back into my mind.  
  
"I still remember what happened here,"Sarah said,her smile growing bigger.  
  
"Yeah..."I trailed off.  
*Flashback*  
  
Ray pushed the final piece of furniture into place and sighed.It had been a hard day of work,even for a Tororin.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out,Ray,"Sarah said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Uh,okay.I mean,sure,no problem,"Ray stated.  
  
Cirrus chuckled,"You aren't shy,are you Ray?"  
  
Ray growled at one of his closest friends.  
  
"According to your energy,your temperature is rising rapidly,"Trunks said.  
  
Everyone laughed and Trunks elbowed his best friend in the side,'You are going to do it tonight,right?'  
  
'Yeah,definitely...I just hope she doesn't reject me,'Ray thought.  
  
'Trust me,she'll probably be happier than she's ever been,'Trunks thought with a smirk,'I guess she won't be needing this house for long,will she?'  
  
'Probably not.'  
  
"What are you two talking about?"Ashley asked,noticing the two were having a mental conversation.  
  
"Uh....N-Nothing,"Ray said nervously,blushing a little.  
  
'Be sure to do it later,or you might miss your chance with her,'Trunks reminded him as he left.  
  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah,"Ray said out loud.  
  
After everyone had left,Ray turned to Sarah.  
  
"Uh...Do you think you could meet me about nine miles east of here around eight o'clock?"Ray asked.  
  
"Sure.What for?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"That's a secret,"he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh....Okay,see you later then."  
  
"All right.Later."  
  
-----  
  
Ray tapped his foot as he waited for the girl of his dreams to arrive.He finally heard someone land behind him and turned around.  
  
"Sorry it took so long,I had to help Ashley with something,"Sarah apologized.  
  
"It's cool.I don't mind.Just close your eyes,"Ray said.  
  
Sarah did what she was told and Ray drew his Murasamune.Then he cut down the vines and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"No matter what you do,don't open your eyes.I want this to be a surprise,"Ray stated.  
  
"Okay.Just don't do anything to scare me.I know how you work!"Sarah exclaimed.  
  
'And that's one of the many reasons why I love you,'Ray thought.  
  
He led her through the cave,occasionally stopping to remember which paths to take.Eventually,they came to a large forest with a waterfall in the center.Ray let go of Sarah's hand and stood in front of.He took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay,open your eyes,"he said.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Ray was on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Sarah,you've always been by my side,physically or not.Even when I couldn't remember you,deep in my heart,you were still there.For the past two months,I've come to know that I love you.So Sarah....Will you marry me?"Ray asked,holding out an engagement ring.  
  
Sarah fought to hold back tears,"Yes!"  
  
Ray resisted the urge to shout out in joy as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up,embracing the woman he loved.  
  
'Congratulations,Ray,'Trunks thought.  
  
'Thanks.You will be my best man,right?'Ray thought.  
  
'Of course.As long as you'll be my best man when I marry Ashley.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
"That was Trunks,wasn't it?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah.He said congratulations,"Ray replied.  
  
Sarah smiled,"I guess I won't be needing that new house,will I?"  
  
"Nope.Either that or I can move out of my house and into your's."  
  
"I'll move.Your house is better anyway."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
"We should head back to the others.They might be worried,"Ray suggested.  
  
"Yeah.Let's go,"Sarah agreed.  
  
Then,the two went back to their training grounds,smiles still on their faces.  
Ending Note:"There's another chapter.I'm not the best at writing romance,but I think I did all right....Anyway,I've got something planned for tommorow.I think it'll be called...A New World to Protect: What if?.You know that Trunks was pulled into Ray's dimension,right?But,what if it happened a different way?Ray and Sarah working at Capsule Corp.,Bulma treating Ray like another son....What do you think?Should I do it?Tell me in a review.As always,this story will be put up regardless.Next chapter should be up tomorrow." 


	14. Swords Removed and a Tail Grown

Author's Note:"I've got the first chapter of the What If? written.No one's told me what I should do yet,so I'm waiting.Anyway,here's Chapter 14."  
Chapter 14:Swords Removed and a Tail Grown  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I hovered in the air,Ashley by my side,and looked down at a section of the forest that Ray and I hadn't destroyed while we were fused.The area around it seemed to glow.  
  
"Isn't that where Miles lead you?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah,it is,"I replied,"Let's hurry and tell the others."  
  
-----  
  
"What?The area where the Ultimasamune and the Dragon Sword are is glowing?That must mean that they have decided who will wield them,"Miles said.  
  
"So,we can get them out of those stones now?"Ray questioned.  
  
"Exactly.Let's hurry,"Miles replied and ran off.  
  
We all quickly followed him and came to the two glowing swords.Each had a letter on the rock it was in.  
  
"'R' and 'Z'?What does that mean?"Alia questioned.  
  
Miles shook his head,"In legend,the swords show who their wielders will be by the first letter of their names."  
  
We all turned to Ray and Zapland.  
  
"So...Trunks isn't one of the heroes....No offense,Zapland,but Ray told me you were evil for a period of time,"Miles said,obviously confused.  
  
"You misunderstood.I acted as if I were controlled.However,it was just a trick to lure Zaffiroth into a trap,"Zapland stated.  
  
"Oh,well..."Miles trailed off as Ray and Zapland walked past him towards the two swords that continued to glow.  
  
Ray grabbed the Ultimasamune with both hands and prepared to pull with all of his strength.The sword came out,but Ray flew backwards,into a tree.  
  
"Ow..."he groaned,"I didn't think it'd come out so easily."  
  
Zapland was next.He grabbed the Dragon Sword with his right hand and pulled with little effort.It came out and Zapland slashed it in the air a few times,smirking as he did so.  
  
"Perhaps next time,brother,you will be smarter as to not use all of your strength,"he stated.  
  
Ray jumped to his feet and held the Ultimasamune at arms length,looking it over,"It's been so long since I used a one handed sword."  
  
I noticed something glowing around his left arm,"What's happening?"  
  
He looked down at his left arm and gasped as a shield that looked like it was made from crystal appeared on his arm.The Murasamune on his back glowed and floated from its sheath.Then a glowing white figure appeared before us.The light that surrounded it almost blinded us.  
  
"I am the spirit that was held within the Murasamune.I have been released to tell you of the new powers you have gained,"the being said,"The shield on your left arm is made of the finest crystal in the known Universe.A crystal only found in the core of the brightest stars that can never be destroyed.The Ultimasamune itself enhances your senses,and is made of the same material as the shield."  
  
"The Dragon sword is much different,"the being continued,"It draws out the hidden strength in its user's very soul.It is made from the essence of the most powerful Dragon ever known,the Divine Dragon.If it is ever used for evil,the sword will shatter.But beware,for the essence of the Divine Dragon holds anger towards all beings that have more evil in their hearts than good.So if the sword shall shatter,the Divine Dragon will awaken from its slumber of millions of years,and destroy all creatures that it senses to be evil."  
  
"So you are saying that if my heart is tainted by darkness,the most powerful Dragon ever known will destroy me and all things it considers evil?"Zapland asked.  
  
"Yes.You must learn to keep a balance of both evil and good in your heart,or many things could perish,"the spirit replied.  
  
"But,wouldn't that be a good thing?The Divine Dragon would destroy all evil and the Universe would be peaceful,"Ray said.  
  
"Though the Divine Dragon has a good sense of wrong from right,it would only create more evil.Without evil to balance out good,there would be no good,nor would there be evil.The Universe would be destroyed,or create an evil that should never have existed.Without good,there cannot be evil,and without evil,there cannot be good.This is why,Zapland,you must be careful what your heart holds within it,"the spirit stated.  
  
"Of course,"Zapland said.  
  
The spirit returned to the Murasamune and floated in front of Titus.It shrunk to the size of a small sword,to an adult.But it was medium size for a nine year old.Titus reached out and grabbed it with both hands,then grinned.  
  
"I've got a sword!I've got a sword!!"he chanted.  
  
Dart smacked him on the back of the head,"Stop acting like an idiot!It's embarrassing."  
  
"Oh yeah?Well,I don't see YOU with a sword!"Titus exclaimed.  
  
Then an argument started.I shook my head at the bickering nine year olds that we were supposed to trust our safety with.I felt something wrap around my waist and looked down.There was a lavender colored,furry thing wrapped around my waist like a belt.  
  
"Uh oh..."I trailed off.  
  
"What is it,Trunks?"Ray asked.  
  
"My tail grew back,"I replied.  
  
"Then you shouldn't look up at the sky tonight.It's going to be a full moon,"Ashley warned.  
  
"Wait,didn't you tell me it can be removed?I'll just knock you out and cut it off,"Ray stated.  
  
My tail,as if hearing this,let go of my waist and waved back and forth.I grabbed it protectively.  
  
"No!It's my tail and I'll decide if it gets removed!"I exclaimed,surprising myself.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"Ashley questioned.  
  
I blinked a few times,"I don't know.I just.....REALLY don't want my tail removed."  
  
Everyone looked at me with confused looks as my tail swished happily behind me.I had no control over it what so ever,and it decided to play a game of 'Beat the Saiyan you're attached to' as it reached for a tree limb and pulled it off.It then started to hit me with it.I was being beat up..by my own tail.I could tell Ray was about to laugh his head off,along with everyone else.I tore the limb from my tail and wrapped it around my waist again,tieing it in a knot to stop it from doing that again.Dart decided it was time to see what would happen if he pulled it.  
  
"OWWW!!!!!"I cried out,my entire body going numb.  
  
"Heh...Oops?"Dart laughed nervously.  
Ending Note:"I know,I didn't have a romantic scene with Trunks and Ashley.When I wrote this,I wanted to get to the end as fast as possible.But,if you want a scene like that,I'll write another chapter.Think of it as a bonus chapter,or something.Anyway,I think I should explain the whole Ultimasamune and Dragon Sword thing.I know that Trunks is a hero as well,but I didn't want him to have the Dragon Sword for two reasons.1:Borory is a Tororin,and Ray and Zapland are Tororin Royalty.Therefore,I thought that they would be the most likely ones to fight against another Tororin.And 2:I had big plans for Zapland and the Dragon Sword.You'll see what I mean much later.So there,I hope that explains everything.Well,enough of my babbling for now.Next chapter will be up tomorrow.You know what to do.Please review." 


	15. The Transformations

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.And if you thought Trunks was going to be left behind as far as power goes,then think again...."  
Chapter 15:The Transformations  
  
Third Person  
Trunks looked down at the ground,trying his best not to look up at the night sky that the full moon floated in.  
  
"What's so bad about looking up at the moon,anyway?"Ray asked.  
  
"If I look at a full moon while I have a tail,I'll become a horrible beast known as the Oozaru.Its a giant ape that has a craving for destruction.My father,his rival,and Gohan have all transformed under the light of a full moon and caused outrageous amounts of destruction.In Oozaru form,which is considered a Saiyan's true form,a Saiyan's power is multiplied by ten.If I transform....I might even destroy the planet and not even realize it..."Trunks trailed off as he thought about it.  
  
"Then,why don't we spar to take your mind off of it?"Ray suggested,his energy increasing with each word.  
  
Trunks smirked,"All right.But don't complain once I beat you."  
  
"Don't worry.That's not going to happen,"Ray said before crying out in pain as he reached Super Tororin Four.  
  
"We'll see,"Trunks stated and also cried out in pain as he reached Super Saiyan Three.  
  
The gold and crimson lights illuminated the area,and the others all shook their heads.  
  
"There they go again.Those two are going to end up killing each other,"Ashley sighed.  
  
"Actually,that would be impossible,"Alia said.  
  
Everyone turned to her,silently urging her to continue.  
  
"Well,from what I've sensed,Super Tororin Four and Super Saiyan Three are completely equal as far as strength goes.I think it might be because Super Tororin has more levels than Super Saiyan,though I'm not sure.Anyway,because they are completely equal,one can't kill the other,it's impossible if you follow logic,"she concluded.  
  
"Of course,if you ask some people,flying and blowing stuff up without explosives isn't logical either,"Sarah said as Ray and Trunks floated into the air.  
  
"Those are just stupid people!"Alia exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah!Stupid people!!"Dart nearly shouted with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Hush,Dart!"Ashley scolded.  
  
Dart sighed and glared at the ground as Ruby giggled at her brother.  
  
"Um...Aunt Alia?What do you mean by 'stupid people'?"Titus asked.  
  
"Well,in my opinion,stupid people are those that believe that flying without mechanical help or wings is impossible.You see,we were,or should I say,your parents were taught by a man that had discovered his energy.Some call it Ki,others call it Chi,but those both mean the same thing,"Alia started.  
  
"Actually,sis,you're wrong on that one."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see that Ray and Trunks had stopped their spar just as Ray was about to block a punch from Trunks.It looked rather humorous,the two had stopped in mid-air but stayed in their Super forms and had only paused,their fists still about to connect with one another.  
  
"Oh I am,am I?"Alia questioned.  
  
"Yeah.Ki and Chi are completely different.Ki is the energy of the body,while Chi is the energy of the mind.What we know is sometimes called 'Ki-Chi' because it is the combination of the two.We may call it 'energy',but 'Ki-Chi' is the proper term for it.So technically,you were wrong,"Ray answered.  
  
"Wow...You're smarter than we all thought,"Alia commented.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Just as the two were about to exchange comments,Trunks felt something pulling him.He tried to fight it,but couldn't.His eyes locked on the large sphere in the night sky and his Saiyan side began to take over.  
  
"Trunks?Trunks!"Ray tried to snap him out of it,but gasped in horror as he realized what the Saiyan was staring at.  
  
There,in the sky where Trunks was focused on,floated the full moon.Trunks let out a beastly roar as golden fur grew on his body and his muscles bulged to incredible sizes,ripping the Saiyan's clothes.His tail,turned golden from the Super Saiyan transformation,extended until it was hundreds of times larger.Trunks's body began to grow and took on an ape form.  
  
"Everybody,get away,quickly!!"Ashley shouted.  
  
The others did as they were told,but Ray and Ashley stayed,thinking they could bring the Saiyan back to his senses.The Oozaru Trunks snarled at them.  
  
"TRUNKS!Look at me!Don't you recognize me!?"Ashley pleaded to her husband.  
  
The Oozaru narrowed its eyes at the blonde woman,"A-Ashley....No...I can't hurt...."  
  
Ashley smiled as a bit of sanity came to the beast's red eyes.But then the Oozaru looked in Ray's direction.The insanity came back and the large ape threw its fist at him.  
  
"Trunks!What are you doing!?Get a hold of yourself!!!"Ashley shouted as Ray continued to dodge the monstrous fists.  
  
'Trunks,listen to her!I know you're in there somewhere,you just have to control it,'Ray thought.  
  
The beast stopped its onslaught and locked eyes with the Tororin.An uneasy moment passed as Ray held up his guard,just in case his friend's Saiyan side decided to make him its next meal.The Oozaru turned its head to the others that had stopped to watch what was happening.Its eyes fell on Sarah.  
  
'NO!She's like a sister to me!I won't let you hurt her!'the sane side of Trunks thought.  
  
'DESTROY,'his Saiyan side demanded.  
  
The Oozaru clutched its head as a golden glow surrounded it.A bright line appeared between the Oozaru Trunks and Ray,connecting the two.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Trunks.Think about Ashley,Dart and Ruby,'Ray thought.  
  
"What's going on?"Sarah asked as the line between the two started to glow.  
  
"That's their dimensional link.It's the link that allows them to hear each other's thoughts.Though why it's become visible to us,I'm not sure,"Alia replied.  
  
The Oozaru and Ray were both surrounded by a golden light.There was a blinding flash,making everyone cover their eyes.When they could see,everyone gasped.Floating in the air was Trunks,his hair returned to lavender,but with red fur on most of his upper body.He also wore strange looking yellow pants.And next to him,floated Ray,his hair still spiked up but a strange silver color.His muscles bulged more than in Super Tororin Four and his aura crackled with electricity.  
  
"Now I get it!"Alia exclaimed,"Because Ray was trying to gain control over Trunks's Saiyan side and calm him down,their dimensional link became so strong that they both reached a new level!"  
  
"So....That's Super Saiyan Four and Super Tororin five?"Dart asked.  
  
Ashley nodded and Dart,Ruby,Titus,and Samantha all grinned at each other.Their faces held nothing but happiness and awe.  
  
"AWESOME!!!!"the four kids shouted.  
  
"I can't help but agree.It looks so...amazing!"Sarah exclaimed.  
  
'That was a close one.Thanks for helping me out,'Trunks thought.  
  
'No problem.Just....Don't do that again.Ever.I don't care if you have to tie yourself to a tree,do NOT look at a full moon again.I'm not going to fight a monstrous ape ever again,so just forget it!'Ray thought.  
  
Trunks chuckled and shook his head,'Ah,come on!It'd help you train!'  
  
Ray glared at his best friend,"Yeah,you say that next time YOU fight a giant,ravenous monkey!"  
  
The two shared a short laugh and turned to the others.  
  
"It's okay!He's not going to try to kill us anymore!!"Ray called out,making the others laugh as they floated towards each other.  
Ending Note:"Super Saiyan 4 and Super Tororin 5....So there's the reason why Super Saiyan 3 and Super Tororin 4 are about the same in strength.Sorry if I got anything about Super Saiyan 4 wrong.I've never seen GT and have only read about the transformation.Anyway,I still need to know what to do with A New World to Protect:What If?,so tell me in a review.By the way,the title of this story will make sense very soon." 


	16. Android?

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.The title of this story will make sense after this chapter.By the way,Super Saiyan 4 and Super Tororin 5 are the same as far as power,speed,and the other things.Though it does depend on the individual's strength,it's mostly the same.Anyway,enjoy!"  
Chapter 16:Android!?  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I looked down at myself,feeling strange from the intense energy that was rushing through every vein in my body.It felt like I could do anything,like I could even destroy anything.Then what had happened caught up with me.My clothes had been destroyed when I transformed,but Super Saiyan Four supplied me with strange looking pants.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if these pants disappear once I power down,"I said,turning to Ray,"I'm going to go get a change of clothes.See you later."  
  
"Sure,I'll tell the others,"Ray stated with a slight nod as I flew off.  
  
My speed was amazing.I was flying at nearly mach nine,and it wasn't even my maximum.The landscape below went by so fast,I couldn't make out anything.Before I knew it,I was at the door step of my house in Dragon City and walking inside.I stopped when I noticed a capsule on the table.  
  
"Maybe I should put the Regeneration Tank in there,we might need it if we battle Borory..."I trailed off in thought,then nodded and picked the small object off the table.  
  
After a short walk through the halls,I turned into a room and turned on the lights.A large machine became visible.If I hadn't created it after my mother's designs,I would have thought it was something from outer space.Well,it actually was from outer space.It was based on Saiyan technology,and could heal any physical wounds in an hour for a human,thirty minutes for a Saiyan or Tororin.I threw the capsule,another thing I created with my mother's knowledge,at it after pressing the button on the top.With a quick puff,the capsule floated back to my hand with the Regeneration Tank inside.  
  
"Now,the clothes,"I reminded myself and walked down the halls once more.  
  
After only a few seconds of walking,I reached the bedroom and walked in.I opened the door to the closet and grabbed my favorite outfit,a black sleeveless shirt and loose green pants.Gohan had taught me to always wear loose fitting stuff so it was easy to move around,and this had quickly become my favorite.  
  
'Trunks,hurry up!Borory's here...and he's got Ruby....'Ray thought.  
  
My eyes widened and I quickly dropped the clothes.I growled,my Saiyan side taking over,and flew out the window,completely ignoring the fact that it was closed.The glass shattered and I flew towards where we had been training,my aura growing to show my anger.  
  
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!!!!"I shouted as my speed increased.  
  
Within seconds,Borory and the others were in few.He was holding my blue haired daughter by the throat.I snarled in rage and left complete control over my body to my Saiyan side,ignoring my human sides protests that attacking head on would only make it worse.Blinded by rage,I drew my sword,which had somehow remained after my transformation,and tried to stab at Borory.But being the coward he is,he used my daughter as a shield.The sharp point of the blade stopped inches from the eight year old.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"Borory chuckled.  
  
I could sense movement on both sides of me and didn't need to look to know who it was.Ray and Zapland were approaching from either side,a tactic Gohan and I had practiced.They were hoping to get a sneak attack in if I could distract him.  
  
"So it's true,you're a coward,"I snarled,"Using an eight year old as a shield.A man like you doesn't stand a chance against us!"  
  
"Oh really?And why is that?"Borory asked sarcastically.  
  
I smirked,"We have our ways..."  
  
Ray and Zapland lunged forward,their new swords ready to strike.I winced as three swords clanged together,then gasped.Borory had blocked both attacks.  
  
"Like Trunks said Borory.We have our ways."  
  
I smirked again,knowing exactly what was happening.Ray was still wearing the clothes I had invented.It was obvious he had used them to create an image of himself striking Borory,but now he stood behind him with the Ultimasamune poised to strike.The blade came down and cut through Borory's back in a shower of sparks.  
  
'Sparks!?What is he?'Ray's mind questioned.  
  
"Jinzouningen,"I growled,"A dirty Android!!!"  
  
Borory chuckled,"Exactly.I am Borory,otherwise known as Android Twenty Two."  
  
"WHAT!?So,you AREN'T a Tororin?"Ray questioned.  
  
"No,"Borory answered,dropping Ruby who quickly ran to me,"I am an Android based on a Tororin that my creator met once."  
  
"Let me guess.The person that made you is a man named Doctor Gero,"I stated more than asked.  
  
"Correct again,you filthy Saiyan.Cell,or Android Twenty One as I have called him,was nothing but a mere step up for Doctor Gero to prepare for me.He had planned to use me to wipe out all existing Saiyans and humans.From his anger,I was created,"Borory said,"I have a bit of news for you,Trunks VEGETA Briefs."  
  
I growled at the way he said my father's name.He may have not been the most respectable man,but Borory didn't deserve to say his name.My eyes widened as I realized what he was getting to.  
  
"You see,it wasn't Androids Seventeen and Eighteen that killed your father.....IT WAS ME!!!!"Borory laughed.  
  
I roared in anger and charged at him,my blade cutting into him multiple times.The Android only laughed as I tired myself out.I stopped my onslaught and panted.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!"Ashley cried out.  
  
Before I could blink,darkness over came my senses as Borory's fist connected with my face.  
  
-----  
  
I blinked my eyes open and noticed that I was surrounded by green liquid.Immediately,I recognized I was inside the Regeneration Tank.Ashley peered in and said something,then walked away.There was no sound inside the tank,and the mask on my face that supplied me with oxygen prevented me from saying anything.  
  
'I'm healed now,'I thought,knowing Ray would hear it in his mind,as I heard a faint beeping noise.  
  
The green liquid drained out and I removed the oxygen mask.The others ran in and Ray opened the large tank.For the first time I noticed I had dropped out of Super Saiyan Four and had a towel wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Your clothes are over there,"Ray said pointing over to the clothes I had dropped on the floor after discovering Ruby was being hurt.  
  
"What happened?"I asked as I pulled myself from the Regeneration Tank.  
  
"Borory hit you,you past out,and he flew off.Now put some clothes on,"Ray replied as he walked out.  
  
The others followed and I walked over to the clothes he had pointed out.Now I knew that Seventeen and Eighteen hadn't made me go through life without a father,but Borory had.And I was going to get my revenge.Even if it wasn't by my sword,I knew I would take pleasure knowing that Borory was no more.I shook my head,trying to gain some control over my Saiyan side before putting the clothes on.  
Ending Note:"For those who don't know,Jinzouningen is Japanese for Android(I don't know much Japanese,but I'm trying to learn it.)Now you know why it's called Secret of a Mad Scientist.I plan on typing a bonus chapter for this story describing the real Borory,as well as a chapter that focuses on Trunks's thoughts over the past years he's been in the new dimension.I also plan to start putting A New World to Protect:What If? up soon,but I'm not sure exactly when.Anyway,please review." 


	17. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews(again).Now,I think I have something to explain.The way I see it(in this series,anyway),Androids Seventeen and Eighteen were strong enough to handle most of the Z-Fighters.But,with Vegeta's Super Saiyan powers,they couldn't fight against him.Basically,they hadn't fully awakened.So their powers weren't as advanced as the Seventeen and Eighteen that fought the Vegeta in the other timeline.But Borory showed up just as they were retreating and managed to defeat Vegeta without putting effort into it.With his power,Borory was able to move ahead in time and into a different dimension.That's how we got to where we are now.I hope that answered any questions.If there are anymore,you know how to ask.Now then,enjoy."  
Chapter 17:Secrets Revealed  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I looked out the window of Trunks's house and tapped my foot,impatiently waiting for him to come into the room demanding an explanation of why he was there.Finally,the room to the Regeneration room opened and Trunks stepped out,now fully clothed.  
  
"'Bout time,dad,"Dart said.  
  
"Sorry,I just took a moment to think,"Trunks stated,running a hand through his still soaked lavender hair,"Anyway,what REALLY happened?"  
  
"Well,after you pulled that stupid stunt,Borory hit you really hard.You blacked out and he said something about a Phoenix,a Dragon,and the Everlasting Rainbow before flying off.We brought you here and found the capsule with the Regeneration Tank on the floor.We put you in it and here we are,"I replied.  
  
"Are you all right?I was so worried,"Ashley said.  
  
"I'm fine,"Trunks reassured her,"Just a little sore.Wait....A Phoenix,a Dragon,and the Everlasting Rainbow...I remember reading about a Dragon named Tasar at one of the inns we stayed at nine years ago.Then,a few days ago,you told me about Hawk,the Phoenix,and the Everlasting Rainbow.Do you think they're connected somehow?"  
  
"Probably,"I sighed.  
  
"Hawk and Tasar,the Phoenix and the Dragon,the Holy Brothers....Isn't it said that the Everlasting Rainbow was created at the point where Hawk left this world?"Nono questioned himself more than anyone else.  
  
"Maybe we can find out what exactly is going on if we go there?"I wondered.  
  
I suddenly felt an extremely powerful presence slowly getting closer.It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.Something about it made me feel calm,just by sensing it.There was a slight spike in Draco's energy as I noticed for the first time that he was glowing.  
  
"What in the world is going on here!?"I exclaimed as Draco started to roar.  
  
"No....It can't be...."Nono trailed off.  
  
"It can't be what?"I asked.  
  
"This is how the spirit of the Holy White Dragon bonds with another spirit in the mortal realm!Perhaps Draco is..."he left the sentence unfinished,knowing fully well he got the point across.  
  
With a bright flash of white the familiar Emerald Dragon had disappeared,and a much larger,white and silver Dragon appeared.It had four wings and had to duck just to fit in the room.  
  
"It appears I am in a rough spot,"the Dragon jokingly said.  
  
We all remained silent,staring at this giant creature.It almost seemed to chuckle as it shook its head.  
  
"Perhaps an area more open?"it suggested.  
  
With that,the surrounding area turned a strange greenish color,then faded out into a large open field with a rainbow in the distance.  
  
"Now then,let me introduce myself.I am the Holy White Dragon,and I have come to give you a message,"the Dragon that used to be Draco stated.  
  
Nono was the first to recover from the initial surprise,"It must extremely important if you are to give the message."  
  
"Correct,my friend.I know that two of the people here are brothers,"the Holy White Dragon said,its eyes moving from Zapland,to me,and back to Nono,"Am I correct?"  
  
"I take it you have come with a message for us.If so,then spit it out,you are wasting our time!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
The Dragon chuckled,"Yes,you are like Tasar,just as he says.I'm sure you all know of that rainbow?"  
  
"Yes.It must be where the Holy Brother,Hawk,left this world.Either that or it's just another rainbow,"I replied.  
  
"Ah,just like Hawk.Yes,you are right.I'm glad to know this world is protected by people with such memory.Now,here is the message,it comes directly from Hawk and Tasar:'Here,your battle will take place.You must cast aside your differences and destroy the evil that plaques the land.Only the two of royal Tororin blood can hope to win.Fusion is not necessary.Only the power that the two brothers can summon up is needed.We will aide you in the coming battle,however...One of you will have to make a sacrifice,'"the Dragon stated.  
  
"A sacrifice?What kind of sacrifice!?"I demanded.  
  
"I am not sure..And I have been asked...To reveal what is in your hearts....Please,forgive me if you do not want it,but it is required..."the Dragon trailed off as its blue eyes started to glow.  
  
I could feel something piercing into me.It didn't cause pain,but it still hurt.My secrets were about to be revealed,and I knew it.The others gasped as an image of Zaffiroth appeared before us.I let my instincts take over and drew the Ultimasamune,slashing at the image,only to have it laugh.  
  
"This is the anger portion of your heart,"the Holy White Dragon said,"The next is your....regretting side."  
  
'NO!!'my mind screamed.  
  
The image of Zaffiroth disappeared with a final smirk,and an image of the burning Spyroton appeared.I sunk to my knees as I watched the younger me look around with fear in his eyes.Tears started to gather,and the child in front of me ran...  
  
"I wasn't able to do a thing...All the people I had come to care for....They all died...And I couldn't do a THING to help them!!!!"I shouted,"When it comes down to it....I dropped everything and ran....How could I have done that?"  
  
'So that's what you meant....I'm so sorry,'Trunks thought.  
  
"That brings me to the friendship portion,"the Dragon said.  
  
The image of Spyroton disappeared,and images of Draco,Zapland,Trunks,and all of the others appeared.All of the others except three of them.  
  
"Why am I not on your friendship side,daddy?"Samantha asked.  
  
I couldn't help but smile,"Because you're in a deeper part of my heart."  
  
"He's right,"the Holy White Dragon agreed,"This is the love portion."  
  
I got to my feet as images of Sarah,Titus,and Samantha appeared,"See?"  
  
Samantha smiled and nodded.I turned to the Holy White Dragon and silently urged him to continue,no longer caring about what I had hidden my entire life.  
  
"The sorrowful and regretful portions both show the same thing.Perhaps I should not have doubted Hawk.Now it is time to reveal your emotions,Zapland,"the Dragon stated.  
  
We all turned to Zapland,only to see him scowling.  
  
"Never,"he growled.  
Ending Note:"Slight cliffhanger.But you know I never make you wait long.The next chapter will be up tomorrow,and you'll be that much closer to the conclusion.Also,look for A New World to Protect:What If? sometime within the next week.I'm not sure exactly when,but I plan to have it up before next Friday.Anyway,you know what to do.Please review." 


	18. The Rainbow Shines

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I don't have much to say,so enjoy."  
Chapter 18:The Rainbow Shines  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
"What do you mean,Zapland?"Ray asked.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said.I will never allow you to read my emotions as if I were just a book,"I replied.  
  
"But,it is needed if you wish to defeat Borory,"the Holy White Dragon said.  
  
"I do not care!Are we not strong enough already to defeat Borory?Is he not just an Android,a soul-less being without a mind of its own?Brother,do you not agree that with your newfound powers combined with Trunks's is enough to defeat such a monster?"I demanded.  
  
"He might be right,Holy White Dragon.If we fuse and become Ranks again,it's possible we might stand a chance,"Ray stated.  
  
"No,I'm afraid it's impossible to defeat him without the power of the Holy Brothers,"the Dragon looked deep in thought,"Although...It may be possible without showing your emotions."  
  
"Then what is it?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"Only time will tell.It is up to Hawk and Tasar whether or not you receive their powers,"the Dragon answered.  
  
"I see.Then I guess we will have to wait and continue to fight Borory,"I stated.  
  
"No.If you wish to gain the powers of the Holy Brothers,then only Ray and yourself can battle Borory.Otherwise,it is impossible,"the Holy White Dragon explained.  
  
There was a strange silence as an eery presence came over the area.It caused the hair on my neck to stand on end.Then it could be felt,an extremely high energy that could only belong to Borory,but there was also another accompanying it.  
  
"He is coming,and he has one of your friends,"the Holy White Dragon said.  
  
"Yes,I can feel it.He has..."I narrowed my eyes,"Jessie!!"  
  
I could feel my own energy increase as anger went through my body.With a strange flash of green light,Borory appeared with Jessie in his arms,a sword inches away from her throat. "Oh,look.The Tororins,Saiyans,Dragons,and beasts have gathered.How convenient.Now I can kill you all at one time,"Borory chuckled.  
  
'Let her go....'I thought.  
  
Seeing the look of fear in the woman's eyes pushed me over the edge.No matter how I hated to admit it,I was in love with her.And nothing was going to hurt her without destroying my entire being first.I felt an amazing rush of power as I surpassed Super Tororin Two to level three,four,and finally,level five.Bits of the ground lifted up to eye level with me as my hair turned silver and my muscles bulged.  
  
"Everyone,get away from here,NOW!!!"Ray shouted.  
  
"Wait,"I said,"Before you all leave,I must do something."  
  
I flew forward with all of my speed and grabbed Jessie.Then I placed her on the back of the Holy White Dragon.  
  
"Now,GO!"I exclaimed.  
  
Before everyone flew off,the Holy white Dragon closed its eyes and they disappeared.Ray powered up even with me and drew his Ultimasamune as I drew the Dragon Sword.Bits of the ground floated up,only to be destroyed by a bolt of electricity from our auras.  
  
"Heh...You know,I've always taught myself that death is only the end of a long story.So,Borory,"Ray smirked,"This is the end of your story."  
  
"Is that so?Too bad.I guess I'll have to end it with a BANG won't I?Yes,killing the two of you will be a very interesting final chapter,wouldn't you say?"Borory asked.  
  
"Hmph,we'll see,"Ray replied.  
  
'Enough!!'I thought and charge forward,Ray quickly following.  
  
"HA!!You fools are no match for me.I'm an Android,so I can't die,"Borory laughed.  
  
"Androids have to be powered by something!Maybe we'll just fight 'till your batteries run out,"Ray mocked.  
  
The sound of swords clashing rang through the area.The entire field echoed with ferocity of our battle.I soon realized that the Holy White Dragon was correct,we didn't stand a chance in the shape we were in.  
  
'If only I had allowed them to show what is in my heart...We would not be like this,'I thought.  
  
I blocked another slash from Borory as Ray tried to strike from behind.It didn't work,but distracted Borory long enough for me to strike.The blade cut into his artificial skin and was stained with oil,revealing wires and other strange gadgets.  
  
"Hm,not bad.For fools that is,"Borory stated.  
  
"You are the fool,"I growled.  
  
"And why is that?"Borory chuckled.  
  
"Take a look at the Everlasting Rainbow,Borory!It shines in celebration of your coming defeat!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
I felt the same presence that was there when Draco became the Holy White Dragon.It was getting closer.  
  
"It looks like Hawk and Tasar have made up their minds,"Ray stated.  
  
"Yes.And now,you will be destroyed just like the rest of Doctor Gero's creations.Android Eight changed,as well as Android Sixteen,Androids Seventeen and Eighteen were destroyed by Trunks,Androids Nineteen and Twenty were destroyed in Trunks's alternate timeline,and Android Twenty One,Cell,was destroyed by the eleven year old Gohan.Now you will be destroyed by the Holy Brothers!"I exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
Then darkness came.  
Ending Note:"Slight cliffhanger again.Next one should be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	19. The End of Borory

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I didn't think I'd get anywhere near that much for this story!Anyway,this is the second to last normal chapter for this story.So,enjoy."  
Chapter 19:The End of Borory  
  
Third Person  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"We're gonna go help daddy and Zapland."  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"Because they really need it!Do you really think the adults are gonna go help 'em!?"Samantha demanded.  
  
Titus sighed and shook his head at his sister,"You're dumber than you look,sis.We'll get yelled at if we go!Do you want to be yelled at while they're in level five?"  
  
"Maybe you're right...."  
  
"Of course I am.Now then,let's go play truth or dare with Dart and Ruby!"  
  
The siblings grinned at each other and ran off.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you doing!?"Borory demanded as he slashed at Ray,only to have the blade pass right through him.  
  
'Impossible,'Borory though with fear evident on his face.  
  
-----  
  
A mighty fire blazed in the middle of the desert as a Phoenix revived itself.It could feel an immense power very far away.  
  
'That's Ray....It feels as if Hawk has accepted him.This is just great.I wake up from my slumber and now I have to surrender my powers to that moron.Oh well,I guess it's needed,'Skye thought as he began to glow.  
  
The Phoenix disappeared and the Everlasting Rainbow shone brighter.  
  
-----  
  
A gentle breeze blew by,causing every blade of grass to nearly dance.But there was something odd about this wind.It blew in different directions all at once,seemingly focused on one point.The grass swayed as the wind became a bit stronger and a golden glow created a barrier between the peaceful field and the outside world.  
  
"Ah!It feels good to have this kind of power!"Ray exclaimed as his entire body glowed.  
  
When the glow stopped,a strange golden armor encased the twenty seven year old.Two fires blazed behind him,looking like flaming Phoenix wings.The flames consisted of orange,red,blue,and even green.Next to him floated his brother.  
  
"Hmph.I have to admit,it is rather enjoyable,"Zapland agreed as his own body glowed.  
  
When the glow stopped,a white armor had encased the twenty eight year old.The wings of a golden Dragon were attached to his back.The two brothers smirked at the look on Borory's face.  
  
"W-What are you!?"he asked,fear causing his voice to crack.  
  
"We are the Holy Brothers!"they both exclaimed and drew their swords.  
  
'It feels good to be in the body of a mortal once more,'a strange voice said in Ray's head.  
  
'You must be Hawk,'Ray thought.  
  
'Yes,that is me.I am honored to have the privilege of helping a warrior such as yourself,'Hawk said.  
  
'When someone enhances my ego like that,I get a little careless in battle.You've been warned,'Ray thought.  
  
There was a slight chuckling sound in Ray's mind while he shook his head.  
  
'Let us hurry up and finish him off,'a voice in Zapland's head stated.  
  
'Of course,Tasar,'Zapland thought.  
  
"Heh heh heh,this should be good.It'll be funny to see you,an Android,crying out in pain,"Ray chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid it'll be YOU crying out in pain instead,"Borory threatened,though his eyes still showed fear.  
  
"I'm going to get Trunks what he wants.Revenge.Revenge for you killing his father,"Ray growled.  
  
"And I will get revenge for you trying to hurt Jessie,"Zapland snarled.  
  
The two fired energy blasts at the Android's eyes,momentarily blinding him.Then they held out their swords.  
  
"HOLY SUN AND MOON TWIN BLADE ATTACK!!!!"the two shouted and flew forward.  
  
The Android knew nothing but pain as the blades struck him multiple times.Each one leaving nineteen wounds in his artificial skin.His eyes widened in horror as the two Tororins jumped above and began to gather power into their blades.Then they came down and created an explosion.  
  
"Ha ha!You'll feel that in the morning,"Ray taunted.  
  
'One of you will have to make a sacrifice,'the words spoken by the Holy White Dragon repeated in their minds.  
  
'What kind of sacrifice?'Ray and Zapland thought at the same time.  
  
'One of you will have to give up consciousness.You will not be dead,but not alive at the same time.This will last until the world needs you once more,but only if someone close to you reawakens your body.During the time,your body will stop to age,and your entire being will be focused on sensing for anything evil.Be aware that it could be days,months,years,or even eons before you are needed again,so choose wisely,'Hawk and Tasar both replied.  
  
"I'll do it,"Ray immediately stated.  
  
"WHAT!?I will not allow it,brother.You have a family now,you cannot go giving up consciousness for what could be forever!Let me do it,brother.I am the one that does not need to protect anyone,allow me to!"Zapland demanded.  
  
Ray shook his head,"You have Jessie to protect.You of all people should know that I'll find a way."  
  
Zapland stared at his brother and finally shook his head,"Fool."  
  
Zapland's armor and wings disappeared,leaving him in Super Tororin Five as he quickly flew away.  
  
'Thanks,bro,'Ray thought,'Okay Hawk,what do I do?'  
  
'Leave it to me,'Hawk said,his voice emotionless.  
  
Ray could feel himself slipping out of consciousness as he fell to his knees.Borory glared at him out of one eye,the other had been damaged in the attack.A white light surrounded the two,and both cried out in pain.Ray's body disappeared as Android Twenty Two,Borory,disappeared as well.  
  
-----  
  
"WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES,MORTALS?"a giant Dragon named Shenron demanded.  
  
Trunks stepped forward,"We wish for two extra wishes!!"  
  
"SMART BOY,"the Dragon stated.Its eyes glowed red,"IT HAS BEEN DONE.WHAT ARE YOUR OTHER WISHES?"  
  
"We wish that all of the damage Borory had caused to be restored and erased from the minds of the people involved except those before you!!!"Trunks called out so the towering Eternal Dragon could hear.  
  
"YOU ARE WISE,MORTAL.MANIPULATING YOUR WORDS IN SUCH A WAY TO MAKE TWO WISHES TO BECOME ONE,VERY IMPRESSIVE,"the Dragon roared as its eyes glowed once more,"IT HAS BEEN DONE.STATE YOUR LAST WISH!"  
  
Titus,Samantha,Dart,and Ruby all shook at the sound of the mighty creature's voice.This thing was scary.Probably scarier than Trunks in Super Saiyan Four.  
  
"We wish that Ray were to be brought back to this very spot!!!"Trunks shouted,not sure if it would work.  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed,and its voice seemed softer and more caring when it spoke,"IT IS BEYOND MY POWER.THE ONE YOU WISH TO RESTORE IS BLOCKED OUT FROM EVEN MY POWER."  
  
'Figures,'Trunks thought,"Then I wish that this Earth had a Namekian Guardian and a set of Dragonballs!!"  
  
"IT HAS BEEN DONE,"and the Dragon disappeared into the Dragonballs,which then vanished from existence.  
  
"You mean...Dad can't be brought back?"Titus asked.  
  
Dart and Ruby stared at Titus and Samantha as the two began to let their emotions take over and started to cry.Trunks looked around at all the sad faces and kicked the ground in frustration.  
  
'DARN YOU!!!Just like Gohan,Ray....Just like Gohan,'the Saiyan thought.  
  
-----  
  
In an unknown cave,a figure sat on its knees,slumped over and lifeless.This was the warrior that would remain like this until the Earth needed him once more.And as if feeling the pain of all of his friends,tears streamed down his emotionless face,out of closed eyes,falling to the ground.Although everyone knew he would be back,the effects of the situation would forever be felt.  
Ending Note:"Why didn't they ever think to ask for more wishes in the first place?Keep in mind that this isn't the last chapter.The last one will be up tomorrow,then I plan on making two more.One dealing with Trunks's thoughts about this new dimension,and another dealing with the real Borory's past.In the mean time,please review." 


	20. Messages From the Hero

Author's Note:"I felt awkward writing this chapter....It's in multiple point of views,which I'm not really good at(thus the reason why the chapters are in one point of view).This is also the final chapter!So,enjoy."  
Chapter 20:Messages From the Hero  
  
Multiple Point of Views  
*Trunks:*  
  
"Why did you do it?Is it because you wanted to protect us all?I can't believe you're THAT much like Gohan.It's hard for me to look in Samantha's eyes when she asks 'When's daddy coming back?' and tell her that I don't know.I hope you understand that I'm not trying to replace you,but I've been taking care of your family,as well as mine.When you get back,the first thing I want you to do,is spar with me.My power has grown considerably in the past week,so I'll be sure to give you a good fight,"I say as I stare at the sky.  
  
"Sarah's taking it amazingly well.I was scared she would break down and cry like your kids did.But...she actually smiled.I can't help but wonder what that smile was about....Ha!Maybe she wanted this to happen to you.But seriously,I can tell she is a little sad,though she doesn't show it.Probably because she can feel the same thing I feel,you watching us.It's almost like you're right there,just like old times,waiting to get a sneak attack on me,"I laugh,"I never realized how similar you are to Gohan,even though the two of us are dimensionally linked."  
  
Letting out a deep sigh,I sit up,"I know where you are.Goku spoke to us again and told us where to find you if it's needed.None of us dare go into that cave,scared of what kind of barrier or beast is in there to protect you while you rest.It's probably been created from your mind and is extremely deformed,knowing your twisted sense of humor."  
  
I hear laughter behind me and stand up quickly,drawing my sword and spinning around.Only to see Ray standing there,a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm resting and you're already talking behind my back?Funny,Trunks,"he says.  
  
"W-What are you?"I ask,thinking someone is toying with me,a trait I had obviously gotten from my father.  
  
"I want to thank you,Trunks.Thank you for helping me out and everything.Oh!Don't worry about the spar,I'll make sure that's the first thing I do.But right now,I need to ask a favor of you,"he replies.  
  
Quickly,I sheath my sword,"What is it?"  
  
"You know I used to a bodyguard.Then,all this crazy stuff starts to happen.I've had to face and kill both my father and even an evil Android.Now,all I want is to rest awhile,you know?All this fighting....it's hard on me.I've got more physical and mental scars than I can count in only two big battles.Now,I want you to fight for me for awhile.If an enemy appears,I want you to destroy it.But trust me,I'll be back the second a big threat comes.Just,promise me that I can rest in peace for at least a short while,"with that,Ray disappears.  
  
I look up at the sky with a slight smile,and new hope,"I see.If an enemy appears,I will terminate it!!No evil shall plaque this world while you're gone,my friend!I'll make sure that any villain that dares try to destroy what all of us worked for will feel my blade and the anger of the Saiyan,and Tororin races!!"  
  
*Zapland:*  
  
"Brother,you are such a fool.Doing something as stupid as this.And here I thought you had found at least a small amount of sense when you married Sarah.At least then you found someone that could keep you sane,"I slightly chuckle,"I have recently proposed to Jessie,if you can believe it."  
  
"Yeah,actually,I can believe it."  
  
I do not turn,'It is a trap.Ray is not behind you.'  
  
I draw my sword and stab backwards,trying to get rid of whatever is there.But from the sound I hear,whatever is behind me dodges it.  
  
"That's the second time someone tried to attack me,"the voice says.  
  
Turning around,I gasped at the sight of my brother,"What are you doing here!?I saw what you did,you should not be here!"  
  
"I'm here to tell you,Trunks,and Sarah something.I've already spoken with Trunks,and I need a bit more courage to talk with Sarah.But right now,my brother,I have to ask you a favor,"he states.  
  
I pull my blade back and raise an eyebrow,"I suppose it is all right.It is the least I can do after what you did for us,brother...What are you waiting for?Spit it out!"  
  
"I want you to help Trunks fight evil while I rest.I'll be back if a major threat comes,you can count on that.But for now,promise me that if it is not needed to wake me,you'll fight in my place with Trunks,"he said as he began to disappear.  
  
I smirk,"Of course,brother.What did you expect?"  
  
*Sarah:*  
  
"Why did you do it,Ray?You don't understand how much I miss you,"I say as I stare at a picture of us on our wedding day.  
  
"I miss you too,Sarah."  
  
I shake my head,'This has happened before....It's just the wind through the open window.Ignore it.'  
  
Then I feel a pair of arms circle around me,and see a very familiar silver glow.  
  
"Ray..."  
  
The arms let go,allowing me to turn around and see my husband,powered up to Super Tororin Five.  
  
"I powered up just for you...And to get my courage up,"he says.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?The Eternal Dragon said you wouldn't come back until it was needed,"I nearly stammer.  
  
"I've come back for only a short time,thanks to Hawk,to tell you that Trunks and Zapland are going to take care of anything that threatens the world while I rest.I'll be back if there's a major threat,that you can count on.I also came to tell you that I was sorry for not telling you goodbye,"he states,his eyes full of regret.  
  
I lightly punch him on the arm,"No problem about that second part.So....You WILL be back when we need you,right?"  
  
I tilt my head slightly to tease him.He swallows hard.  
  
"For some reason,I both love and hate when you do that to me.Ahem.Anyway.Yes,I'll be back when you need me.Just come to where my true body is resting and I should awaken.'Till then,I love you,and good- bye....for now,that is,"and he disappears.  
  
I smile,'If I were selfish,I'd wake you up right now.But....I know that the world will need you again,and I'll see you then,Ray....I love you too.'  
Ending Note:"And that's the end of Secret of a Mad Scientist.If you want me to write two more chapters for the real Borory and Trunks's thoughts,then put in a review.If you'd rather me get straight to the sequel(which is about 2 times better than this one),then leave it in a review.By the way,I'm putting A New World to Protect:What If? up today.If you're reading this,then go check it out.Remember,please review." 


End file.
